Etam Luos
by OrcaPotter
Summary: The Renee Chronicles: Novel One. A girl from the United States transfers to Hogwarts during Harry's 5th year; there's something about her that no one, not even herself, knows about.
1. Chapters 1-4

A/N: This is the first series in the "Renee Chronicles". There are 4 series in the chronicles, and this one started it all. Chapters 1-4 are bellow for easier reading. Enjoy!  
~OrcaPotter  
DISCLAIMER: Renee Springs belongs to me, but everything Potter belongs to the genius known as J.K. Rowling!  
  
  
Chapter One: Student From Across the Sea  
  
Moving to another country is a brave thing for someone to do. A new culture, territory, and way of living should be frighting to a teenager. However, for an American, Renee Springs possessed more courage than she thought she had. The longing to get away from her old life was too great to let fear get to her.  
  
"Please, come in." Said a gentle voice.  
  
Renee Springs was led into a circular office, her older brother in front of her. As he walked up to an old wizard, with a long silver beard, Renee could'nt help but notice the portraits of other wizards. Some lifted their heads and looked at her kindly, while others simply snoozed on in their frames.  
  
"Ah, Timothy! It's a pleasure to see you again." Said the wizard.  
  
"Same here, Professor Dumbledore. It's been a while." Timothy said, and he took Renee by the shoulder. "This is Renee, my little sister. She's who I've been telling you about."  
  
Renee smiled, dispite her nervousness, and offered her hand. Professor Dumbledore smiled as well and gave her his characteristic twinkle of his eyes. This made Renee feel better, and welcomed, as she shook hands with him.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Renee. I've heard so much about you, as you wish to enroll here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, kindly.  
  
"Yes, sir." Renee replied.   
  
"From what your brother here has told me, you are an exceptonal student. Transfering from the Academy for Magic of Central Florida. I know some fine professors at that school. There's no doubt that you'll find Hogwarts challenging." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you for letting me come, Professor." Renee said. She was determined not to get jumpy. As much as she wanted to be somewhere other than the AMCF, there was no doubt that she felt uncertain that she would fit in.  
  
"I know about the hard times we are facing, and this is most likely an unwise decision to let her attend Hogwarts, but I feel she'll get a better education in magic here. Dispite what my parents say. However, I feel that she's safer here than anywhere else." Timothy explained. Renee's brother, Timothy Springs, moved to England from Florida five years prior. He got a job working for the Ministry of Magic, in the Missuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Even though their parent's thought that a silly goal, especially to move out of the country for it, but Timothy insisted that he would make a bigger difference in England. Also, he just as much wanted to escape the torturous Florida heat. So, after pleading with her parents, and Timothy edging them on, Renee packed up and moved to England. She would stay with Timothy durring the summer holidays in London.  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded and smiled once more at Renee. Timothy and Dumbledore engaged in a quiet conversation, out of earshot of her. Not quite interested, Renee cautously scanned the office. Perched on a stand near Dumbledore's desk was a large, brightly red colored bird.  
  
"Woa, a phoenix!" Renee whispered, silently.  
  
As if replying to her excitment, the phoenix flew off it's perch and landed on her shoulder. Amazed, but not scared, she stroked it's feathers as the phoenix gazed, curiously, into her blue eyes.  
  
Shifting his head to see behind Timothy, Dumbledore polietly interrupted him to look at Renee.  
  
"How very interesting.." Professor Dumbledore whispered to himself. "I see you've met Fawkes, Renee." He said out loud to her.  
  
"Fawkes. Nice to meet you." Renee said to the bird. Fawkes let out a beautiful note of song, nipped affectionately at her bangs, then flew to perch on Dumbledore's shoulder.  
  
Timothy smiled, then turned back to Dumbledore.   
  
"So, is everything squared away for her?" He asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was still looking at Renee with wonder, but answered Timothy.  
  
"Everything is set. Renee, your belongings will be moved to the dorm room of the house you'll be sorted in. I believe dinner will be served shortly, and I have prepared a welcoming ceremony where you'll be introduced to the student body and sorted into your house."  
  
Renee blushed at the special attention she was getting. Not wanting to face an entire school, with her in the spotlight.   
  
"You are invited as well, Timothy." Dumbledore said to Renee's brother.  
  
"As much as I want to see my little sister sorted, I'm afraid there is urgent business I must attend to. Reguarding..uh..the event at hand. Mr. Weasly is depending on me to help him out." Timothy said, with a long sigh at the end. He knew how much Renee hates it when something special happens and no one is there to support her. Yet, he was already late as it was. He turned to Renee. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow."  
  
"No bother. I'm used to it. Don't worry about it." She said. It's a speech that she gives all the time. Her parents travel a lot, and hardly show up to her special events. Both her brothers are grown, so she does not see much of them either.  
  
Timothy gave her a sad smile, then glanced at his watch. It did not give a time, it only flashed "You're late! Get to work now!"  
  
"I'll write soon. Send Keto to me." He then walked quickly out of the office and smiled back at Renee as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Well, my young American, let's eat shall we?" Dumbledore said, kindly to her. Renee nodded and followed the wizard to the door.  
  
"I sure hope I get through this.." Renee muttered.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Single Sorting  
  
While Harry Potter was happy to be back at Hogwarts, the way things had been going was not something to be all that happy about. A month had gone by since his return, and students were still giving him sidelong looks. While most people tried to act like it was to be a normal school year, the tension among everyone was tight. No one wanted to believe what was proven to be true. Voldemort has returned.  
  
It was durring the Triwizard Tournament last year that Harry Potter, one of the Champions, had been transported to a graveyard upon touching the Triwizard Cup at the end of the third task. Cedirc Diggaroy was with him, and was killed. With the help of Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort's servant, Harry was unwillingly used to bring Voldemort back to full strength. He only escaped when he was forced to duel with the dark wizard and an unusual reaction happened. Harry and Voldemort's wands connected, and out of Voldemort's wand stepped the spirits of his victims. Among them, Harry's parents. They told him what to do, and Harry escaped back to Hogwarts.  
  
The whole thing was traumatizing for Harry, and he spent much of the summer feeling guilty for everything. A visit from Sirius Black, his Godfather, comforted him some, but the feelings would not go away anytime soon. Being back with his best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, helped keep his mind off things while at school.  
  
Rumors were seeping into Hogwarts from letters that parents kept sending their children. While the professors and the staff kept quiet about what was happening outside the castle walls, the students were all whispering amongst themselves about strange and sudden disappearances. Harry was all too aware of the battle going on. Professor Dumbledore had called upon his Godfather, Sirius, and a whole bunch of other people to assign jobs to. The magical world had to know about Voldemort's return, and help fight. So the strain on the professors showed, and they were more strict than usual.  
  
It was after a long day of working on homework that the school was notified that the evening's dinner was to be a special feast. While it was not said what the occasion was, the school, for once since the start of the year, was chatting on something positive.  
  
"What do you think it could be about?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as they left the Gryffindor common room after finishing their homework.  
  
"I dunno," Harry said.  
  
"I hope it's not some sort of competition. We don't need another-" Ron started, but Hermione shot him a look and he stopped.  
  
"It's alright," Harry said, annoyed. He wanted things as normal as possible and his friends acting careful around him was starting to become annoying. "I hope not either. It's probibly not too much of a big deal, they would of given us more notice if it was something like that."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded, not wanting to talk further, afraid of getting into a conversation over last year.  
  
"It's time for dinner. Let's get going so it won't be too crowded before we can find seats." Harry led the way to the Great Hall.  
  
The usual dinner babble from the tables was louder than usual, and students were visiting others and chatting about what the special dinner was about. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats as the professors gradually took theirs. Professor Dumbledore was not present.  
  
"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, looking around the hall.  
  
"He's not usually late to dinner." Hermione said, begining to worry.  
  
The three searched the doors and all the tables, but could not see Dumbledore anywhere.  
  
"Wait, there he is!" Shouted Ron.  
  
Professor Dumbledore seemed to appear out of nowhere to his spot at the professor's table. He remained standing and motioned everyone to settle down. With no objection, everyone found their seats and quieted.  
  
"Good evening, everyone!" Professor Dumbledore said. "I'm sure all of you are wondering about the special announcement made earlier. So, I shall let you wait no further. We are all aware of the times that have come upon us, and it is more important now, than ever before, that all magical people stand together." He looked around the room, his grin fading a little at the thought of Voldemort's return. It did not last, he broke out into a wide smile and addressed the hall. "Hogwarts has the great pleasure, of welcoming a new student."  
  
The hall broke out into interested whispers as Dumbledore motioned for a figure standing behind him to step forward.  
  
Into the light came a girl about the same age as Harry. She had long, oak brown hair and wore midnight-blue robes. Looking obviously nervous, she however gave a small smile as Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"This is Renee Springs. She transfered here to Hogwarts from the School for Magic of Central Florida."  
  
"Florida?" Ron whispered loudly. "She's from the United States!"  
  
"There is no doubt in my mind that all of you will make her feel welcome," Dumbledore said. "She'll be a 5th year here and I hope you will show her the same respect as your other peers."  
  
"Now, without further delay," Professor Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall, who held the Sorting Hat. "We shall find out which house will have the pleasure of her company."  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the three-footed stool in front of the table and placed the hat on top. She then smiled to Renee as she motioned her to put it on.  
  
Renee slowly walked over to the stool, picked up the hat, and looked at it before sitting down. Everyone, including Harry, strained their necks to get a good look. After a few momments, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and his whole table erupted into cheers. Harry found himself clapping and cheering just as loudly as he watched Renee take the hat off and set it back down on the stool. She looked at Professor Dumbledore, who said something, and Renee nodded as she walked towards the Gryffindor table. Other Gryffindors held out hands and shook hers as she blushed. Some students across and a little left to Harry parted and Renee sat down. Seamus Finnigan and Lee Jordan leaned over to her and asked question after question.  
  
"Are you really from America?" Asked Seamus.  
  
"Wow, that's a big move." Jordan said.  
  
Renee just nodded and smiled softly as she made nervous glances at her surroundings. Harry could not help but to stare. There was something about her that made him feel calm. She had a pleasent vibe. Although she was not beautiful, she was pretty in a way. However, Harry did not feel an instant crush. He looked back at Cho Chang, his secret love, who was a Ravenclaw. She was talking amongst her Ravenclaw friends, no doubt about Renee.  
  
"All right now everyone. The evening does not stop here. In honor of our American student, I have called for a special dish that Renee will no doubt recognize. Eat well!" Professor Dumbledore said, and the plates in front of them filled with food.  
  
"What's this called?" Ron asked, as he pointed to a sandwhich filled with shredded meat and cheese.  
  
Harry just looked at his plate as Hermione searched her mind.  
  
"I recognize it, but I can't remember the name." She said.  
  
They looked over to Renee, who was now sporting a bigger smile as she cut her sandwich in half. Apparently, others had asked her what the sandwich was called, for the answer was spreading down the table and throughout the hall.  
  
"It's called a Philly Cheese Steak." George Weasly said.  
  
"Good. Twy..it!" Fred Weasly said with his mouth full.  
  
Harry took a bite and immediately loved it. Becoming thirsty, he took a drink only to realize that it was filled with pink lemonaide.  
  
"This must be what Floridians drink all the time." Ron said, looking in his cup.  
  
Harry laughed and the meal continued until everyone was full. The plates cleared and people began to file out of the hall.  
  
Renee looked hesitant, not knowing quite what to do. However, she followed a group of sixth years and left the hall. Harry wondered how she felt, being in a strange school in a new country. He left with Ron and Hermione and got back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"See you all in the morning, I'm going to bed early." Hermione said, and she left Ron and Harry.  
  
"I wonder why." Ron muttered.  
  
Harry was'nt paying attention, for he was watching Renee follow the rest of the girls up to the dorms.  
  
"There's something about her.." Harry whispered to himself. Yet, he just shrugged and went up to bed himself.  
  
  
Chapter Three: Fang's Problem  
  
  
The next day started out pretty normal. Breakfast was louder than usual as most of the Gryffindor table wanted to speak with Renee. Renee was rather shy, but answered questions between eating. It was her turn for questions, after discovering marmalade and other English dishes.  
  
"What she like Seamus?" Ron asked him as Seamus was leaving.  
  
"She's nice. Funny, American accents." He said, and left the hall.  
  
Ron looked at her again and just shrugged.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"How often does an American transfer to an English school?" Hermione asked him. "You should be more sensitive. She's really sweet, I had a chat with her before we went to bed. The best thing about her is that she likes to read!"  
  
"Uh oh, are you going to give her the tour of the library?" Ron teased.  
  
Hermione gave him an annoyed stare and continued to eat. Harry was busy looking at Cho. She did'nt seem herself lately, and he knew why. Cho was close to Cedric, and his death was a hard blow on her. Yet, he went on to daydream about flying with her over the Quidditch field.  
  
His dream did not last, for he was interrupted by the mail. A swarm of owls flew into the Great Hall, each one looking for their owner. Harry searched the air for a sign of white. Sure enough, there was Hedwig, his snowy owl. She landed on his shoulder and nipped affectionately at his ear. Harry untied the letter on her leg.  
  
"It's from Sirius!" He cried. Ron and Hermione leaned closer to read with Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope the school year is going well for you. I know it must be hard, with what happened last year, but keep your chin up. Lupin and I have another errand to do for Professor Dumbledore. I would tell you what we're up to, but Dumbledore advised against it for now. Lupin sends his greetings, and hopes you are well.  
There's good news! Professor Dumbledore has also been working hard to notify the Ministry of my innocence, and I might just get a trial before the end of the year. It's still sketchy, but there is a slim chance that we may be together next summer. No promises though.  
Behave yourself and don't go anywhere where no one can see you, especially in Hogsmeade. We have entered dangerous times, and you know who you are. I hope to hear from you soon.  
Sirius  
  
"Wow! Hey Harry, you could be leaving the Dursleys for good!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Quiet down Ron!" Hermione scolded him, while looking around. "This is wonderful news, but everyone still does not know about Sirius. We still need to be careful."  
  
"Oh quit your fussing, Hermione." Ron muttered.  
  
"There's still a big chance that it won't happen. He's only getting a trial, and without Pettigrew it's going to be a hard fight." Harry said, sadly.   
  
"Well, just think positive. It just might happen." Hermione said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
Harry nodded and remembered that Hedwig usually eats some of his bacon. He reached for a piece and turned to Hedwig, only to see that she was not paying any attention. She was looking off towards where Renee was sitting. With a closer look, Harry saw what she was looking at. Perched on Renee's shoulder was another snowy owl. It was bigger, and very handsome.  
  
The owl looked at Hedwig, and Hedwig let out a loud hoot. They then seemed to carry on a conversation in owl.  
  
"Look at that, Hedwig's made a friend!" Hermione said. Then, quite suddenly, Hedwig took off, leaving the bacon Harry had for her behind. Harry stared in shock as Renee's owl followed suit.  
  
Ron noticed how surprised Harry was.   
  
"What's an American doing with a snowy owl? She's from Florida. I'm surprised she does'nt have a flamingo."  
  
"Ron! You are so thoughtless." Hermione shouted. "Come on, we're going to be late for potions."  
  
"Can't wait." Harry and Ron said sarcastically.  
****  
  
Renee's morning started out without any problems. Her fellow Gryffindors were friendly enough, but after getting their fill on what it's like in America, they leave her alone. Renee began to become discouraged, thinking that no matter where she goes, she won't find a best friend.  
  
Finding the way to her first class was not an easy task. She had to stop two ghosts for directions, before finnally finding herself in the dungeons for potions. Other Gryffindors were reluctantly filing into the classroom, while other students she had only seen at dinner the night before walked by her and smirked.  
  
"What's their malfunction?" Renee muttered to herself.  
  
Walking up to the classroom door, the professor, who she did not recieve good vibes from, gave her a look of displeasure. Renee's mood did not improve.  
  
Taking a seat near the back, she was not too far away from some Gryffindors she recognized. She saw the girl she chatted with before bed the night before, Hermione. Renee also noticed two boys with her. A tall boy with red hair and freckles, and a smaller boy with jet-black, messy hair and glasses.  
  
"Harry Potter. That must be him." Renee whispered to herself.  
  
"Settle down class. We will be continuing our lessons on the uses of dragon's blood today." Said the Professor as he strided to the front of the room. Renee took out her supplies and began taking notes. When he was through with writing on the board, he turned to the class.  
  
"Now, who can tell me what substance you must never mix with dragon's blood?" He asked.  
  
Everyone, except Hermione, kept their hands down. Hermione was waving her arm in the air, but the Professor ignored her and directed his gaze at Renee.  
  
"Ah, I see we have our new American student with us today," He said, with a cocky tone. The other students, who she learned were Slytherins, turned to look at her with evil grins on their faces. The Gryffindors looked nervously at Renee, which did not make her feel better. "Miss Renee Springs, I believe?"  
  
"Yes sir." Renee replied weakly.  
  
"Let's see how much that American school has taught you. Tell me what you must'nt mix with dragon's blood." He said.  
  
Renee thought for a momment, then replied.  
  
"Unicorn's blood. It's like acids and bases. You must not mix them or a violent reaction will accur."  
  
The professor's cocky grin faded to a grimace.  
  
"Emm. Well, that was an easy answer. Tell me this, what happens when you mix dragon scales with wild mushrooms?"  
  
"You get a confusion potion. The intensity of the potion depends on what kind of wild mushroom you use." Renee answered.  
  
The Professor became annoyed by her quick, and correct responses. He searched his mind for something that would stump her. Suddenly, a sly grin appeared on his face as he questioned her again.  
  
"Alright. One last question, what mixture do you get when you combine the blood of a Hungarian Horntail with the toenails of a Common Green?"  
  
Renee did not know the answer. She began to blush and panic slightly, obviously the professor was challenging her.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I don't know the answer to that question." She said.  
  
"Well it's only the most known fact! You should know! Why did'nt you study?" The professor snapped.  
  
Renee nervously stared at her desk.   
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I should have, but we don't have those breeds of dragons in the U.S."  
  
"We export those products to America, it's only the basic materials of the potions curriculum! Five points from Gryffindor, for your ignorance of your studies!" The professor said, as he turned towards the board again.  
  
Renee was shocked and felt as if she was just slapped in the face. The Slytherins giggled and faced the board. However, the silence was broken from the back of the room.  
  
"Professor Snape, that is entirely unfair! How is she soposed to know about English dragon breeds?"  
  
Renee turned to look who spoke for her. Standing up with an angry face was the boy that she identified as Harry Potter.  
  
"Sit down Potter. The matter has ended." Professor Snape said.  
  
Harry did not obey, but continued to shout.  
  
"That was totally uncalled for to take points on her account! It's not her fault--"  
  
"I said SIT DOWN! That will be ten more points from Gryffindor! Any further outbursts will result in ten more!" Professor Snape roared.  
  
Harry closed his mouth and slowly sat down, anger radiating off of him like smoke. Renee continued to stare at him, a faint smile across her face. She quickly turned away as Harry looked in her direction.  
  
The class continued without further intteruption, and upon it's end Renee made a quick exit. Making sure no one could see her.  
****  
  
Harry wanted to speak with Renee and explain the nature of Snape, but she had took off in such a hurry that he did'nt see where she went. Hermione and Ron joined him and they went about the rest of the morning without incident. It was'nt until lunch that they got an unexpected letter.  
  
Hedwig had flown in alone and dropped a letter on Harry's lap. She did not stop, but flew out just as quick as she came.  
  
"This is odd," Harry said to his friends. "Not only do I get a late letter, but Hedwig did not stop to say hi like she usually does."  
  
"Probibly to be off with Renee's owl." Ron sudgested.  
  
Harry gave him a look as he opened the letter.  
  
Harry,  
Fang's sick. I'm not sure what's wrong and Madam Pomfry can't figure it out either. It would help cheer him up if you and Ron and Hermione came for a visit. How about before your afternoon classes begin? I'm planning on taking him into Hogsmeade for the animal specialist to have a look at 'em. Hope to see you.  
Hagrid  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Well, let's eat something quick and get down there." Hermione said, putting food on her plate.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly ate their lunch and the three of them left the Great Hall in a hurry.  
  
They were soon at the door of Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Great 'ter see ya. He's not look'n too good, though. No sudden movements, now. It annoys him." Hagrid said, leading them inside.  
  
They found Fang in front of the fire, spread out on a blanket. He did'nt seem to realize they were there. Harry noticed that his nose was greenish in color, and he had lost a lot of weight.  
  
"Oh poor Fang," Hermione sighed. "How did this happen Hagrid?"  
  
"He kept moan'n las night. I thought he wus 'ungry and I gave 'em some lef over chips that I got in 'Ogsmeade." Hagrid explained sadly. "Woke up ter find 'em like this."  
  
"You need to get him looked at as soon as possible, Hagrid." Ron said.  
  
"E's got an appointment this afternoon." Hargid said. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Er..you bet'er get go'in now. You'll be late fer class."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione reluctantly left the hut.  
  
"There must be something we can do." Harry said.  
  
"We're not vets, Harry. There is nothing we can do but support them." Hermione told him.  
  
They nodded and walked into the castle. Hermione left for Arithmancy while Ron and Harry left for Divination. As they walked up to the ladder which led to class, Ron stopped.  
  
"Man. I gotta use the bathroom. I'll meet you inside."  
  
Harry sighed and turned around, only to slam into someone.   
  
"Oops, I'm sorry!" Moaned a girl. Harry looked up to face Renee. Up close, he could see that her eyes were a light blue and her bangs were just a little bit messy.  
  
"Oh no problem, it's my fault." Harry began, and he bent down to pick up the books which Renee had been carrying only to collide heads with her as she bent down at the same time.  
  
"Oww!" They both said. They looked at each other briefly, faint smiles on their faces, and started to bend down again at the same time.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Let me," Harry said, putting his hand up. He quickly squatted down and gathered her books as she blushed a deep red.  
  
"Thank you," Renee said, shyly as she took her books from him. "My name's Renee Springs. What's your's?"  
  
Harry was surprised to be asked his name, he was so used to everyone already knowing him. It took him a minute to gather himself before he replied.  
  
"Er, Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Pleased to meet you as well, Harry." She stood there a momment, looking directly into his eyes, and then suddenly gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry to bolt, but I'm going to be late for Arithmancy. See you later!" She took off in a hurry, passing Ron as he walked up from the bathroom.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked Harry as they climed the ladder.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Harry said, almost in a whisper.  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Close Call  
  
  
Divination is one of Harry's least favorite classes. Professor Trelawney loved to remind him that he will die. So far, he was soposed to die two years in a row, but that never happened. Although, he got close to it.  
  
Professor Trelawney entered the room in her mystical way, appearing suddenly from the shadows. Parvati and Lavender let out the usual gasp of amazement, as Ron and Harry mocked them.  
  
"Today, my dears, we will study our star charts. Each of our destinies is written in them. Trade yours with a partner, and it is your partner's duty to inform you of your destiny according to the stars." Professor Trelawney said, in a whispy sort of voice.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged charts with "I-could-care-less" expressions. Ron pretended to look serious at the chart and nodded.  
  
"Yup. It says here, that you are destined to win the Hogwarts award for 'the most predictions of death and never actually dieing'." Ron said, mocking Trelawney's voice.  
  
"Emm, yes. And your's says that you are destined to always have red hair." Harry laughed.  
  
Ron gave him a look and laughed himself.  
  
"What is so humerous about your destinies?" Professor Trelawney seemed to pop out of nowhere beside Ron. The two just looked at each other and shrugged, containing an outbreak of giggles. Professor Trelawney took Harry's star chart and studied it.  
  
"How odd," She muttered out loud.  
  
"How am I going to die this time? I want to be prepared." Harry sighed.  
  
The professor gave him a look of annoyance but her expression turned to puzzlement again.  
  
"While death seems to favor you, your chart reveals something more significant that I have never noticed before."  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"The pattern of stars on your chart intertwine with another pattern." She almost said in a whisper.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron asked, growing interested.  
  
Professor Trelawney just looked at Harry and seemed to study his face, making him feel awkward. After a minute or so, she just sighed and handed the chart back to Ron.  
  
"It can mean any number of things." She turned to leave, but there was doubt in her voice.   
  
"I don't think that's true. She knows what it means, but for once she's not going to tell you, Harry." Ron said to him.  
  
"Well, as long as I don't die." He replied.  
  
  
The class soon ended and Harry and Ron left to catch up with Hermione. They then continued on to Transfiguration.  
  
Harry noticed that Renee was there before they got to class. She was stitting in the very back, obviously not wanting to be anywhere where she could be picked out easily. He felt bad for her, Snape gave English hospitality a bad reputation.  
  
"Let's go sit close to Renee," Hermione sudgested, seeming to read Harry's mind. "I expect she knows me better than anyone else so far, we got along well in Arithmancy."  
  
Harry and Ron had no objection, and took seats at the table next to Renee's. Hermione and Harry smiled at her, and she gave a small smile back, then quickly faced the front of the room.  
  
Fortunately, Professor McGonagall is a lot more reasonable than Professor Snape. The lesson went off without a hitch, and McGonagall praised Renee on her skills, which were better than Harry and Ron's. Even Hermione was impressed.  
  
When the class ended, and everyone filed out of the room, Renee started to slip away. Hermione noticed, and thought it would be polite to invite her to sit with them at dinner. However, Renee politely refused, saying she had things to do in the library first. That she would be late for dinner and did not want to hold them up.  
  
Harry thought it was odd, for her to skip dinner. Yet, he's done it before and the three of them followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the Great Hall.  
****  
  
Renee found a secluded spot in the library, and sat down. Carefully looking around her, she pulled out a book from her school bag. Still searching the area for a sign of anyone comming near, she pulled out a small box.  
  
"Why did I turn her down? I've never been invited to eat with anyone before. Me and my stupid talent, I'm a slave to my own creativity." She whispered to herself.  
  
Renee opened her book. It was filled with white paper, each page almost completely covered in pencil drawings. She could'nt help but smile as she looked at her creations, and she opened the small box to reveal several drawing pencils. Most of the drawings were of trees and animals, turning the pages, the pictures turned from tropical suburban muggle houses to London flats. On the first page with room left to draw, she had started a sketch of a person. Renee felt quite embarrassed by it, since she didn't find herself good at drawing people. However, she was compelled to draw it for some unknown reason. Renee did not draw the figure from life, for she was'nt sure who it was that she drew. It was a boy, with messy sort-of hair and no more facial features other than big eyes and a nose. She sighed and took a pencil from the box and began to sketch again.  
  
Thinking as she drew, Renee shuddered at the thought of any of the students there finding out that she drew muggle-style. In fact, witches and wizards, to her knowlage, have never done art in this fashion. If anyone found out, she would be laughed at and picked on, just like back in Florida.  
  
After a while, Renee lifted her pencil and studied her finished work. It was a good profile of the back of a boy, again, she added messy black hair. It was only black, because her pencils were graphite.  
  
"Not bad," She whispered to herself.  
  
"I think it's wonderful." Said a voice.  
  
Renee jumped in her seat and twirled around to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind her. He was smiling, looking down at her book, but not in a mean way.  
  
"Oh! Professor... I... umm.. uhh.." Renee studdered and frantically shuffled her book closed and tossed it and her pencils in her bag. Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. He then reached into her bag and pulled her sketchbook back out.  
  
"You have an extrodinary talent that I've never seen in a witch." Dumbeldore said, kindly. He opened her book and flipped through the pages, smiling and nodding. "Wonderful. How amazing,"  
  
Renee blushed a deep red and her heart was beating fast. Surely the headmaster would not make fun of her. The professor finished flipping the pages and stopped on the one page she was working on. He studied the figures, nodding, and seeming to go into deep thought. After a while, he shut the book and looked at Renee.  
  
"There's no reason to hide this. You have a rare talent that only the greatest witches and wizards possess. Why be so ashamed?" He asked her.  
  
Renee looked at her feet and sighed. "At my old school, I was made fun of. People thought that I cared more for art than for magic, and that I would turn into a muggle and sell art on the street corners. I love magic, and I consider myself good at it, but I feel the need to express myself. I found that outlet in art."  
  
"You are very smart and wise, yet you do not realize the reason for the ridicule you got at your old school. They were jealous of you. As I said, only the most talented witches and wizards were artists. Is this the reason you moved?" He asked her.  
  
Renee blushed again, and nodded.  
  
"Come with me, I want to show you something." Professor Dumbledore got up and Renee gathered her things. He then led her out of the library and up to his office. They ran into Mr. Filch, the janitor, and he nodded to the headmaster as they walked behind the statue in front of his door. She followed him inside and she heard a soft cry from Fawkes.  
  
"Hello Fawkes." She said to the bird.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to a bookshelf, which must of contained thousands of books. Yet, it did not take him long to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a thin book, and brought it to his desk.  
  
"Sit down, if you please." He said cheerfully.  
  
Renee sat down, and the professor handed her the book which was turned to a page.  
  
Listed there was some of the most famous wizards, and beside them were the words "ARTIST". Renee gasped, and then read on.  
  
A witch or a wizard who expresses a talent in the arts, most commonly in the muggle fashion, usually become the most powerful and wise of all the magical world. To be an artist proves the witch or wizard to be in touch with their emotions and their environment, and their ability to express them.  
  
Renee looked up from the book and saw Professor Dumbledore beaming at her.  
  
"Now. There is no need to hide your talent, although it's entirely up to you. Just remember what you read, it's not a weakness, but a great strength. Oh my, look at the time! You better get off to bed."  
  
"Thank you very much Professor. Good night." Renee said as she left.  
  
"Good night." He replied.  
****  
  
Harry could'nt sleep. His mind kept going back to Fang, and how devistated Hagrid would be if something dreadful happened to him. He had gotten through the day by focusing on school work. Yet, Ron brought the subject up again before bed and it was now keeping him awake.  
  
"Harry?" Called Ron in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake too." He replied.  
  
"We need to go check on him. I won't sleep until I find out what happend at the animal doctor." Ron said.  
  
"Let's go. We'll take my invisibility cloak."  
  
The two of them got under Harry's invisibility cloak and crept down the stairs and through the common room, only to bump into a figure in the darkness.  
  
"Ahh!" The person yelled.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry and Ron yelped.  
  
"Harry? Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Come on, get in. Going to Hagrid's too?" Harry opened up the cloak and Hermione slipped in.  
  
"I was going to try to get there without being seen. But this is better." She said as they left the common room through the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
Creeping down the stairs and down the halls, they heard no one.  
  
"I forgot the Marauder's Map. It would of told us if Filch was around." Harry moaned. Then, suddenly as if he responded, they heard Filch comming up the hall from behind them.  
  
"Someone's walking around after hours my sweet, I can hear 'em! We'll get them this time!"   
  
He was so close, that all three of them paniced and ran in different directions, forgetting about the cloak. Hermione ran to one corner, Ron to another, and Harry had the cloak half-way around his body as he ran behind a statue. Just as he ducked out of view, someone else was comming down the hall from the other direction.  
  
Harry squinted in the dark to see Renee, still fully clothed and slinging her book bag over her shoulder, walk closer. She began to slow and searched the walls, seeming to know someone was there. Harry's eyes met hers and her mouth hung open. He quickly put his finger to his mouth to shush her, and she was about to walk over when Filch came into view.  
  
"You! Why are'nt you-" He ran up to her but stopped. "Oh yeah, you were with the headmaster. You're free to go now, but don't dawdle! Have you seen anyone sneeking around here at all? Be honest now!"  
  
"Uhh..." She glanced at Harry, who ducked into the shadows. "No. However I think...yeah..I think I saw some Slytherin boys sneaking around the Great Hall. Might want to check that out. Maybe they're what you're after."  
  
"Ahh! I got them now!" He ran off past her, without a backwards glance. Once out of view, Harry came out behind the statue.  
  
"Thanks. We would've been dead."  
  
"We?" Renee asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione stepped out of their hiding places.  
  
"Great touch, with the Slytherins. Even though he won't find any, he'll still report it to Snape. They might get points taken!" Ron praised her.  
  
Renee blushed.  
  
"Ron, I believe you have yet to formally introduce yourself." Hermione said.  
  
"Ah, yes. My name's Ron Weasly. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.  
  
"Weasly. Is your father Arthur Weasly?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes. You know him?" He asked with interest.  
  
"My brother works with him. Timothy Springs."  
  
Ron thought a momment. "Oh yeah! I heard dad talk about him. He likes your brother a lot."  
  
"Timothy speeks fondly of your father as well." Renee told him.  
  
Harry smiled at her, and she smiled back. There was an awkward silence, which Renee braved to break.  
  
"What is that 'yall are doing at this time of night?" She asked them.  
  
"Hagrid, the groundskeeper; his dog is real sick and we're worried. We were off to check on him." Hermione told her.  
  
"Sick is he? Do you know what's wrong?" Renee asked with concern.  
  
"No." Harry said, flatly.  
  
Renee thought a momment.  
  
"I might be able to help him."  
  
"How?" Ron asked with surprise.  
  
"I read a lot. One of my favorite subjects is care of magical creatures. I know some ailments that effect boarhounds and other common animals. Along with the remedies." She added.  
  
"Ok, come with us. We need to get out of here before Filch comes back." Harry said, and he motioned the three of them to get under his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Cool!" Renee said.  
  
"Just remember not to dash out if we're seen again. Not that we would of been seen under the cloak, and we won't in the future." Harry reminded them.  
  
They tip-toed out of the castle and walked briskly over the grounds and came to Hagrid's cabin. As expected, he was awake and stirring inside. Harry pulled the cloak off of them and knocked on the door. With a momment's hesitance, Hagrid opened it up and looked shocked to see the four of them there.  
  
"What are yeh doin' out here? Do yeh know what time it is?" He shouted.  
  
"We were worried about Fang. How did he do at the specialist?" Harry asked.  
  
Hagrid's look of shock faded to become full of sorrow.  
  
"He did'n know either."   
  
Hermione stepped forward, grabbing Renee by the hand.  
  
"This is Renee Springs, Hagrid. The new student from America? She says she might be able to help." The four of them stepped inside.  
  
Hagrid looked doubtfull, but led them over to Fang, who was still lying in front of the fire.  
  
"It's nice ter meet yeh, Renee." Hagrid said, bowing his head. "But I'm not sure yeh can help poor 'ol Fang here if a specialist can't."  
  
Renee looked closely at Fang, noticing his green-tinged nose.  
  
"It looks like some sort of allergy," She muttered. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid watched her as she circled Fang. "Not responding to stimuli. What ever it is, it's effected his nervous system." She bent down closer to him. "Breathing is shallow, and his pupils are dialated. Hagrid? Do you know what he ate last?"  
  
"Chips. Er.. I believe that's what yeh 'Yanks call French fries." Hagrid replied.  
  
"Emm.." Renee politely gave Hagrid a look. "How old were they, did they have anything on them? And, I'm a Floridian, so I'm not a 'Yank'. My parents are the 'Yanks'."  
  
Hagrid looked embarrassed, but thought a momment.  
  
"I believe it t'was 'bout a week old," He said.  
  
Renee studied Fang, and sighed. "Well, that does'nt help much. I don't think fries made him sick, no matter how old they were. These are symptoms of something ingested, however." She suddenly stood straight up and ran over to Hagrid. "Hagrid, have you been growing anything out of the ordinary in your garden outside?"  
  
Hagrid hesitated a momment, then answered her.  
  
"Well, if yeh promise not to tell. Yes. Just planted it last week. New kind 'o mushroom. Tropical though, the batch don' look too good now."  
  
Renee's eyes lit up, and she ran outside.   
  
"Show me, I think I know our problem!"  
  
Hagrid and the others followed her out to his garden and he led them over to a freshly planted spot out of the sight of the castle. Nestled there were the remains of huge, pink mushrooms.  
  
Renee got down on the ground and stared. Hagrid and the others stared at her in surprise and interest.  
  
"Ahah!" She got up and looked at Hagrid with satisfaction. "You said these are tropical mushrooms? Well, they are called 'Mingo Mushrooms' in Florida. They are common in all tropical lands. It's not unusual for pets to go eating them, but they are quite toxic to dogs. My dog back home got ahold of one once. I just so happen to know the solution!"  
  
"So, Fang ate one of those mushrooms, and that's why he's so sick?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yep. The remedy is simple. Give Fang a large onion, and a bowl of water. Wait a few days, and he'll be as good as new." She said to Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid looked at her in disbelief, but relief washed over him and he grabbed her in a huge hug which made Renee turn blue, having the air squeezed out of her.  
  
"OH! I can' thank yeh enough! I don' know what ter say, you've saved Fang!"  
  
"Air!" Renee gasped. "Must have air. Air is good." Harry and Ron pried her loose of Hagrid, who was in tears.  
  
"But," He said, wiping his eyes. "How'd yeh know all that, when a specialist was left dumbfounded?"  
  
"Just observant, that's all." Was all Renee could say.  
  
A/N: Chapters 5-8 are next! Hope you are enjoying!  
~OrcaPotter 


	2. Chapters 5-8

A/N: Here are chapters 5-8!  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Renee Springs. The quote at the end of chapter 6 does not belong to me either. Everything Potter belongs to the genius known as J.K. Rowling!  
  
Chapter Five: Renee's Hidden Talents  
  
  
The four friends returned to Gryffindor tower without incident after leaving a happy Hagrid with Fang. As the four split up to go to their dorms, they said good night and Renee felt a sense of belonging for the first time in her life.  
  
"She's a good friend, Harry. Renee will be cool to have around." Ron said to Harry as they got back into bed.  
  
Harry thought a momment, and remembered the feelings that he gets when he's around Renee.  
  
"Yeah, I have complete trust in her. I know she'll be a best friend." He did'nt know what prompted him to say that, but Ron made no comment as they fell asleep.  
  
  
When Harry and Ron got to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, Hermione and Renee were already there. Renee looked the happiest she had ever been since she came to Hogwarts, as Harry and Ron sat down next to her.  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend comming up," Ron reminded them.  
  
"I've heard a lot about that. Can't wait to see an English wizarding town, there's only one in Florida and that was hours away. Called Cape Dragonair, it was'nt much of a big deal." Renee said.  
  
Hermione became interested, and began to ask her questions about the town when the mail came. Harry and Renee looked up to see two white owls come swooping towards them. Renee's landed on her shoulder, just as Hedwig landed on Harry's.  
  
"'Elo Keto. Getting used to the cold weather?" Renee asked her owl, taking a package from his leg. Harry untied a letter from Hedwig, who was hooting loudly with Renee's owl. He took notice and asked Renee,  
  
"What's your owl's name again?"  
  
"Keto. And yours?"  
  
"Hedwig. She seems to know your Keto."  
  
Renee looked at the two owls and smiled.   
  
"Appears so. Same species they are." She apparently did not want to mention that she thought they liked each other, and neither did Harry. Yet their eyes met and they seemed to agree with the other silently.  
  
Renee quickly broke the gaze and stared at her package. Giving a nervous grin, she stuffed it into her robes.  
  
"Are'nt you going to open it?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione looked up from their breakfast.  
  
Renee looked at them all, seeming to consider something, but shook her head.  
  
"Oh, I know what it is. Nothing really. Just some supplies from my brother thats--"  
  
She was interrupted as a huge shape flew into the hall. It flew the perimeter and then spotted Renee. Harry stared at it as it flew towards them.   
  
"Is that..?" Ron gasped.  
  
Comming to rest on the table in front of them was a huge bald eagle.  
  
"A bald eagle?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sarge! What are you doing here?" Renee gasped, clearing the plates in front of her for the large eagle to approach her.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared as Renee untied a letter from the eagle and opened it up. She read it through, and made a small smile. When she lifted her head, she noticed several eyes upon her.  
  
"This is my parent's eagle. His name's Sarge. Good boy Sarge," She said, handing some bacon to him. "Go rest with Keto and I'll have a letter for mom and dad for you to take back."  
  
In response, the eagle took the bacon and he and Keto flew out of the hall. Hedwig, again with no treat from Harry, soon followed.  
  
"You use eagles in the States?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just as much as owls. Not quite as loyal though, but Sarge helped dad through the military. I prefer my Keto. He was a gift from my parents."  
  
Harry and the others were impressed, and continued to ask more questions. Renee felt special, but glanced at her watch after a while.  
  
"I want to do something before our first class, if you'll excuse me, I'll see 'yall in Herbology." She gathered her things and left.  
  
Harry was puzzled, and wondered what she did by herself all the time. She seemed to slide off alone every so often. He did'nt wonder long though, for Cho Chang had walked by not far in Renee's wake. Harry had a sudden urge to invite her to join them in Hogsmeade. Thinking he could buy her a butterbeer and get to know her better. With Hermione arguing with Ron about how flamingos would not make good mail carriers, he slid off to follow Cho.  
  
"Hello Cho," Harry said. Cho stopped and turned around. She gave him a small smile, which wavered with uncertainty.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry. How are you?"  
  
Harry was not so sure about her response, but continued anyway.  
  
"I was just wondering, if you had plans for the Hogsmeade weekend comming up?"  
  
Cho looked at him, and frowned.  
  
"Harry, I.. I don't think I'll be going."  
  
"Why not?!" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
Cho looked away, hesitating.  
  
"Oh Harry, you know I value you as a friend. But, I want you to know that... well... I was, close with...Cedric." She sighed heavily.  
  
Harry's shoulders slumped at his sides.  
  
"I see. Well, I was only offering--"  
  
"Harry, don't be upset. We're friends. That's all. I just don't think I can let go of Cedric just yet. And being with you..." Cho trailed off.  
  
Harry knew what she meant. Being with him made things harder, since he was there with Cedric when he died. While she did'nt know the details of what really happened, it was enough to make her uncomfortable around him. He felt hurt, like she just slapped him in the face. His crush had let him down, and there was no chance of anything more.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry..." Cho began to tear and walked briskly away. Harry was left standing in the corridor, feeling worse than he ever had in his life. It was as if the world had ended. Harry slowly walked towards the doors that led to the courtyard outside. He did'nt care if Ron or Hermione worried about where he had gone.  
  
Harry walked far from the castle, the October chill going through him. The Quidditch season would start soon, and he wondered how different the matches against Ravenclaw would be, facing Cho. He wandered under a huge oak tree, and sat down. Face in his palms, Harry felt unloved, not for the first time. His thoughts began to change from Cho, to the memories of seeing his parents the year before. My parents love me. He thought. I know they do. Yet, he longed for support, and they were not there to give it to him.  
  
He stared into the sky, which was dull in color with fall in full swing. Clouds blocked out the sun, and his depression grew with the dullness in the air. Harry buried his head in his lap, the emptiness growing in his heart. The sorrow only brought back the horrors of his last encounter with Voldemort, which he unwillingly helped in his return. The pain and the screaming echoed in his mind.   
  
Just as Harry thought the sorrow could not get any worse, crying in his head for someone to hold him and reassure him, a light came over his body. Harry looked up to see a beam of sunlight peeking through the clouds. Warmth spread through him as if he was being wrapped in a warm blanket, and he felt better. He stared at the ray of sunshine, which was shifting over to shine on a place near the Forbidden Forrest. Looking to were the light now laid, he saw a figure crouching in the grass.  
  
As if being led there by an unseen force, Harry stood up and walked towards the figure. Getting closer, he recognized the long, brown hair. It was Renee. She was doing something, staring out into the forrest and then looking down in her lap. Harry decided not to say anything, and tip-toed closer to peek over her shoulder. What he saw amazed him.  
  
"What the..?" Renee fell to her knees and spun around. "Harry!"  
  
Harry jumped at her sudden realization of his presence and nearly stumbled himself.  
  
"So sorry! I did'nt mean to frighten you." He said, feeling embarrassed. But it was Renee who turned beet red and held her sketchbook closely to her chest. "Whatever it is that you are doing," Harry soothed. "You are very good."  
  
Renee looked shocked and opened her mouth but no sound came out. After the two stared awkwardly at each other for what seemed like forever, Renee finnally muttered,  
  
"You mean, you don't think it's... I don't know.. stupid for me to be.. drawing?"  
  
Harry looked at her with an "of-course-not!" expression.  
  
"Why would I? I've never seen a witch or wizard draw as good as you! You're amazing! May I have a closer look?" He gently took her arm, helped her to her feet, and looked straight into her eyes. Again, he felt a deep sense of trust in her, and that he was connected to her in some way. Yet, he did'nt know why. Renee must of felt the same, for she slowly handed her sketchbook to him, opening it to the page she was working on.  
  
It was a rough sketch of a stag. Harry stared at it with wonder on his face, as Renee nervously looked at him for a reaction.  
  
"Why are you drawing this? It's beautiful," Harry whispered.  
  
Renee was still red in the face, and quietly answered.  
  
"I saw it in the woods here, it was so close to the edge of the trees. I got a rough sketch of it, but it jumped out of sight when you came up. Not only did I figure he saw something, but I felt your presence." She stared at the woods. "Stange one though," She added. "Almost a silver in complection."  
  
Harry stared at her and was about to ask more about the stag when he heard cries from the castle.  
  
"HARRY! HEY HARRY! CLASS IS GOING TO START!" Ron shouted, waving his arms.  
  
"We better go," Renee said, taking her sketchbook and hastily stuffing it in her bookbag as she walked off. "Come on, we're gonna be late!"  
  
Harry ran by her side and they quickly joined Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
It was'nt until that evening that Harry began to feel the emptiness again. Ron was'nt much help as they got into bed for the night and Harry stared out the window as everyone fell asleep. It was becoming more often that he did this, pondering about all that had happened to him. He sat up and read the letter he had gotten that morning. It was from Hagrid, who said that Fang was much better. He sent his thanks to Renee, but he was able to do it personally when she went to check up on Fang with Hermione before breakfast.  
  
Harry could'nt sleep. His mind kept wandering around and he had a strange feeling that something was going to happen sometime soon. This made him nervous, after what it could possibly be. Yet, his scar, which would hurt if Voldermort was close or feeling murderous, felt normal. So he was unsure of what it could be that was haunting him.   
  
Hours past. Looking at his newly fixed watch, it read 5AM. He sighed. Another night without sleep. That would help on his potions quiz. Harry decided to go into the common room to study, but really to help escape his thoughts.  
  
Quietly walking down the stairs, he approached the common room to see the fire still blazing. Stepping into the big, circular room, he noticed someone sitting in the armchair facing the fire.  
  
"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat so as not to startle anyone again.  
  
A head leaned out from behind the chair to reveal Renee.  
  
"Oh, did I wake you at all?" She whispered.  
  
"No, not at all." Harry said, walking to come beside her. She quickly shut something in her sketchbook and blushed again, the fire making the red in her cheeks appear brighter than normal.  
  
"Can't sleep?" She asked.  
  
"No." He replied, then studied her. "You?"  
  
"Not when I get a creative spurt. I have to put it to paper when it comes, or else I won't get it back. Unfortunately, creativity knows no hours." She sighed.  
  
Harry was about to ask if he could see what she was working on, but decided not to be rude and be nosey. Yet, he did ask about the new pencils on her lap.  
  
"What are those, colored pencils?"   
  
"Yes. Very special, very expensive, colored pencils. Artist quality. Enables me to use a special technique." She thought a momment, and added, "That's what was in the package this morning. My brother sent me a new indigo blue."  
  
"Ah." Harry nodded and stared at the fire. They were silent a momment, and Harry realized that Renee had been studying him.  
  
"Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" She asked, kindly.  
  
Harry looked at her, smiled feebly, but shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing." He whisked his hand in the air in a dissmissive manner.  
  
They were quiet for a long while, until Renee sighed heavily and sat her sketchbook down.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Go where?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"You play Quidditch right? You fly. I've been wanting to fly my broom since I got here and no one seems to want to join me. I don't want to do it alone. Let's go out to the field and do some laps."  
  
"Now? It's five o'clock in the morning!" Harry babbled.  
  
"Good. No one to compete space with."  
  
Harry was amazed at her sudden boldness, not to mention that she flew a broomstick.  
  
Renee began to walk upstairs to her dorm when she looked back to see Harry still sitting there.  
  
"It helps clear the mind. Relieves stress. I do it all the time, why don't you join me?" She said quietly and smiled.  
  
Harry slowly got to his feet and nodded.  
  
"I'll get my broom.." He muttered.  
  
  
"You have a Firebolt too?" Harry asked excitedly as they slipped out of the castle, shedding Harry's invisibiltiy cloak.  
  
"Another gift, from my parents." Renee muttered.  
  
"Mine's a gift too, from my Godfather."  
  
Renee looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"I heard you lived with your aunt and uncle."  
  
"Yes," Harry replied with coldness in his voice. "The reason I don't live with him is because he's been falsely accused of murdering thirteen people." He was unsure to tell her the whole story.  
  
"Really! Your Godfather would'nt be Sirius Black would it?"  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at her.  
  
"Yes. And he's not guilty."  
  
"I did'nt say he was. My brother told me a little about, but found out that he heard in the Ministry that it was goin' 'round that he did'nt do it."  
  
Harry appologized and explained the whole story to her, knowing he could trust that she would believe him. He was right, and Renee found it exciting.  
  
"Well, I don't, really. I wish I could be with him, and not my stupid aunt and uncle." Harry muttered.  
  
"You hate it there, don't you?"  
  
Harry explained how the Dursleys treated him, which left Renee in an angry shock.  
  
"If you had been living in Florida, you'd be reported to the DMCF and be removed! Not to mention your realitives charged and arrested!"  
  
Harry shrugged and explained how Sirius might get a trial, and there was the possibility that he would stay with him from now on.  
  
"Well, let's pray that he wins. That's abuse where you live." Renee stopped as they had been in front of the Quidditch field for a while. "Wow, our field was not anywhere's near this big!"  
  
"Did you play Quidditch at your old school?" Harry asked as they walked inside.  
  
"I tried out. But did'nt make it. If you were'nt popular you did'nt make the team."  
  
"That's not fair!" Harry cried.  
  
"Tell them that. My dream was to be seeker, I was told I have a good eye for things." She sighed and they walked out onto the field.  
  
Harry grinned, feeling more energized. Flying was his most favorite activity, and he was a complete natural.   
  
Looking at each other, grins becoming broader, they mounted their brooms and kicked off upward. Since they both had Firebolts, they were level with each other until they stopped high over the field.  
  
"I warn you, Harry, I consider myself pretty good." She smiled a sly grin, and suddenly zipped past him and shot around the stadium seats.  
  
Grinning in spite of himself, Harry zoomed off towards her. He flew at top speed to catch up with her, comming to her side. She turned to him, smiling happily, and suddenly stopped short. Harry flew two hundred feet before stopping and turning around, to see Renee laughing hysterically. He laughed himself and decided to show off. Putting all he had into the broom, he flew straight underneith her, pulled up and did three loops around her. He came to rest by her side, smiling with a "top that sister!" expression.  
  
As if in response, Renee flew off, gained speed, and did ten barrel rolls while weaving in and out of the Quidditch goal posts. Once through, she flew off to face Harry.  
  
"What'dja think?"  
  
Harry grinned and shot off past her, he pulled up straight into the sky, then turned back down, straight down, as if he was going to collide with the ground. Just as it seemed he could not pull up in time, he did so, and did five barrel rolls as he came to a stop on her right.  
  
"Not bad." He said.  
  
Renee laughed and she moved again, this time Harry matching her every move. They seemed to read each other's minds as they weaved in union between goal posts, over seats, and twisting within each other's path.  
  
It was'nt until the sun was easily seen on the horizon, did they land their brooms on the dew-wet grass.  
  
"You fly great." Harry commented, out of breath.  
  
"You too." Renee replied, equally winded.  
  
They walked out of the stadium together. Silent, with Harry lost in thought. Something accured to him that bugged him since he was formally introduced to Renee.  
  
"Renee?"  
  
"Emm?"  
  
"When we first met, well.." He was'nt sure how to say it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I noticed that you did'nt stare at my scar. You did, know about it, did'nt you?"  
  
"Of course I knew about it, everyone knows. Which is one reason why I did'nt stare at it like an idiot. I knew it was there, why would I have to stare at it to confirm it's existance? Besides, it's rude."  
  
"It was almost as if you did'nt know my name."  
  
"I knew you, when I first saw you. You know who you are, you did'nt need me to remind you what your name was. I greeted you they way I expect to be greeted, with respect."  
  
Harry smiled at her, and she smiled back. He felt the bond between them grow stronger. Her eyes are so beautiful, and intelligent. Harry thought, as they got closer to the castle. He drew the cloak over themselves, and they went up to Gryffindor tower together.  
  
  
By the end of the week, Harry and Renee had spent a lot of time together. Ron and Hermione did so as well, and the group was not seen much at all seperated. Renee did not sneak off as much to draw, and Harry did'nt ask when she did. When Ron or Hermione asked, he told them to mind their own business. Renee would tell when she wanted to.  
  
The weekend came, and Hogsmeade was on everyone's minds. On the morning of the trip, there was an announcement.  
  
"Trips to Hogsmeade will now be supervised by a Hogwarts professor. Students will be divided into groups of six of their choice. Choose your groups now and report to the Great Hall." Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the castle.  
  
"Supervised!" Ron shouted. "Man, this is not going to be good."  
  
"I wonder why?" Asked Neville Longbottom, who was walking behind him as they made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry knew. It was because of Voldemort. For safety reasons, they would be watched over. Harry being the most watched of all.  
  
Ron and Hermione knew it as well, and just looked at him. Renee had caught up to them.  
  
"Hey, you want to be in a group together?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said. Renee seemed very pleased, she was fitting in very well. Seamus and Neville came over to them too.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron. Hi Hermione. Nice to see you, Renee." Seamus said. "Want to group together?"  
  
"Me too." Neville added.  
  
"Sure," Ron said. The six students walked into the Hall, Professor McGonagall greeting them.  
  
"Hello. I believe you're stuck with me. Pay attention, here are the rules," She began.  
  
"Ah, here we go." Ron muttered.  
  
"We must stay together at all times. We will have a certain amount of time in each popular shop, then thrity minutes for where ever the group decides together to go. Then, it's back to Hogwarts. Any questions?"  
  
The group looked at each other, no one responded.  
  
"Let's go then." She led them out of the hall and out of the castle. They soon found themselves walking with other groups, led by other professors. The first stop was Honeydukes, the candy store. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a fun time showing Renee all the sweets that she was not fimilular with. When they all made their purchases, it was off to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer.  
  
"I've heard of butterbeer, but never had any before." Renee said as they found a table together.  
  
"You'll love it!" Hermione said, as they sat down. Harry went with Seamus and Neville to get the drinks, and Renee and Hermione chatted. Suddenly, Renee found herself surrounded.  
  
"Well, if it is'nt the American. Come to taste a bit of English culture?" Said a voice with a sneer.  
  
"Go away, Malfroy." Hermione said, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, are we bothering the all-special American? Would'nt want to spoil your time." Malfroy said, his henchmen, Crabb and Goyle, giggling at his side.  
  
"Lay off!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Harry and Ron heard her, and came quickly over, holding the drinks.  
  
"Get lost Malfroy!" Ron said, putting himself between the girls and Malfroy.  
  
"Well, are'nt we pushy today? Would'nt want a scuffle, with the professors around would we? Also would'nt want to show your American how bad a dueler you are, Weasly." He teased.  
  
Renee stood up and slided next to Ron.  
  
"I'm sure he could do quite fine."  
  
Malfroy looked her up and down and sneered.  
  
"What would you know? Americans are the worst at dueling, you would'nt know a duel if it slapped you in the face!"  
  
Harry was about to jump on him when Renee held her hand out.  
  
"Ok, why don't you let me try. Just to humor yourself."  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville, as well as half the surrounding tables stared at her. She did'nt seem to notice, she kept her gaze on Malfroy, waiting for an answer. He laughed and nudged Crabb and Goyle.  
  
"Sure, go right ahead." He put his hands in his pockets and stood there.  
  
Renee raised her wand, muttered something, and put her wand down. Nothing seemed to happen.  
  
Malfroy, Crabb, and Goyle broke out into hysterics. Pointing at Renee.  
  
Harry felt bad for Renee, and rage went through him. He tried to get at Malfroy again, but Renee held him back.  
  
"Wait. Listen." She sounded confident. Harry was about to politely tell her that her spell did not work, but stopped when Malfroy opened his mouth.  
  
"Hot dog! Hot dog hot dog..." Malfroy's eyes grew wide. "HOT DOG! Hot dog?"  
  
It was Renee's turn to laugh hysterically, and after Malfroy continued to say only the words "hot dog", Harry and the others joined her as well. The laughter growing louder as Malfroy began to panic.  
  
"HOT DOG! Hot dog hot dog hot dog. Hot dog!" He turned to Crabb and Goyle, who were covering their mouths holding back their own laughter. Malfroy hit them hard, and they shuddered, but continued to laugh as Malfroy shouted while leaving,  
  
"HOT DOG! HOT DOOGG! HOT DOG!"  
  
Harry and Ron were practically on the floor, laughing uncontrolably. Half the pub was engaged in loud laughter too, and Renee found herself being supported in Hermione's arms, both doubled over with laughter.  
  
When the laughter finnally died down, and Harry and Ron gathered themselves, they sat down and immediately praised Renee.  
  
"Pure genius!" Ron shouted, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"How on earth did you do it?" Seamus asked.  
  
"A little something I learned that was usefull back in Florida." Renee replied.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The repeat charm. You think of a word, point your wand at someone, say 'repeticus', and the only word that person will speek is the word you thought of. It was my mark." She blushed a bit. "I was called a lot of things, at my old school. It came in handy."  
  
Harry understood why, but the others did'nt know. When they persisted to ask her, Harry stopped them.  
  
"Let's finish these butterbeers before McGonagall says it's time to go."  
  
  
Chapter Six: The December Rose  
  
  
October flew by, and Halloween was suddenly upon them. The Great Hall was decorated with it's usual carved pumpkins, live bats, and dancing skeletons that Professor Dumbledore had for entertainment. The four friends had become as close as before Renee came, Renee was now a part of the group. Harry was glad, for he was beginning to really like her. Ron and Hermione seemed to as well. It was interesting to compare how they celebrated Halloween in the U.S., versus in England.  
  
November came, and Quidditch had Harry most of the time. It was durring one of his practice sessions that Ron and Hermione engaged in a game of chess, while waiting for him.  
  
"Checkmate!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Oh not again!" Hermione moaned.  
  
"What's the score?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't ask. Besides, I quit for now. I must regain my sense of dignity." Hermione got up. "I wonder where Renee went?"  
  
"Probibly off by herself again to do whatever she does by herself." Ron said, gathering up the chess pieces.  
  
"She does that often, I wonder what it is she does?" Hermione asked herself.  
  
"Like Harry said, it's none of our business."  
  
"True. But we're friends, we trust each other. There's no reason to keep secrets if we can help it. Besides, I think Harry knows what it is." Hermione got up to the Portrait hole.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron called after her.  
  
"Check up on her, see if she's alright."  
  
Ron ran after her, and helped her out.  
  
"I know you, you're going to go find out. Well, might as well go with you."  
  
Hermione and Ron walked down to the library, knowing at least that much that it was the library where she spent most of her time.  
  
"Probibly a bookworm, like yourself Hermione." Ron muttered as they went inside.  
  
"Oh quiet." She snapped.  
  
They wandered the bookshelves, searched the tables, and finnally came upon the back of the library that was out of view. Sure enough, with her back towards them, was Renee. They walked up to her, and Renee stiffened.  
  
"Hey guys," She muttered, softly.  
  
"How'd you know it was us?" Ron asked, coming in front of her.  
  
"I could sense you." She said simply. Hermione looked down at her sketchbook.  
  
"So this is what you've been doing all this time! Oh, wow, Renee!" She pulled the book towards herself and Ron. "Wow, you're good!"  
  
"You don't find it... stupid... that I draw Muggle-style?"  
  
Ron was astonished and could'nt speek. Hermione spoke for them.   
  
"Renee, only the most talented witches and wizards are artists! You take the cake! So what if you draw Muggle-style? I can't draw a stick figure."  
  
"Yeah. Wow. Renee." Ron was staring down at her book.  
  
"Why did'nt you tell us?" Hermione asked.  
  
Renee frowned and blushed.  
  
"I was afraid you'd ridicule me. That's why I moved away from my old school, to get away from the names. I learned that charm to help deal with it, but it got me in loads of trouble. I did'nt want to loose the only friends I've got."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked up and gave her smiles.  
  
"Oh, Renee! We would never do that to you! You're a great individual and we love having you as our best friend." Hermione gave her a hug.  
  
"Of course, we're no Malfroy!" Ron giggled.  
  
Renee never felt so happy in her life. She was speechless.  
  
  
The month was drawing to a close, the Quidditch matches being every other weekend. Renee made it to each of Harry's matches. Which he won each time. She loved to give him pointers on his style, and he actually used them, which gave her a thrill.  
  
At the end of November one Thursday, durring dinner, two letters came for Renee.  
  
"Hello Keto, why hello Sarge!" Renee took the letters.  
  
"What are you doing getting letters now? At dinner?" Ron asked.  
  
Renee opened her first letter and smiled.  
  
"How could I have forgotten? Well, Ok, maybe it was easy to forget." She muttered.  
  
"What?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron asked all together.  
  
"Today's Thanksgiving day. This letter is a blessing and thanks from my brother Timothy. The one from Sarge must be from my parents." She sighed sadly and folded the letters into her robes.  
  
"Do you miss them?" Harry asked.  
  
"All the time, but I'm used to it. I did'nt see them very often to begin with." A smile appeared on her face once more. "Here, time for a culture lesson. It's Thanksgiving, a day to give thanks for whatever we are thankful for. Think of something you are thankful for, and announce it to the table."  
  
The three looked at each other, and thought.  
  
"I'm thankful I have'nt been expelled." Ron announced.  
  
"I'm thankful for my good grades." Hermione said.  
  
Harry thought the longest, what was he thankful for?  
  
"I'm thankful for... best friends."  
  
Renee looked at him.  
  
"That's what I'm thankful for too."  
  
  
December came and Hogsmeade visits were still supervised. This made Christmas shopping a challenge. Harry easily found gifts for Ron and Hermione, but he could'nt find anything worth giving to Renee. When he asked a clerk if they had anything to do with the arts, he either got looks or a simple no. Nobody sold artist pencils. Not a single store had ordinary artwork for sale.  
  
Time came for students to leave for Christmas holiday, and Hermione was summonded by her parents that she had to come home.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" She called out as she left.  
  
Almost every student went home that year. Parents were afraid for their children, with Voldemort on the loose. Dumbledore encouraged the students to go home, and Harry soon found himself alone with Ron in his dorm. Ron was staying because Mrs. Weasly thought it best if he would. To his surprise, Renee was staying as well. She was the only girl in Gryffindor left behind. Her brother was working on a top secret assignment, and her parents were off somewhere to celebrate alone.  
  
Harry felt real bad, and he and Ron spent extra time with her. She was delighted by the worry, but asked to be left alone for her to work on something.  
  
Christmas morning came, and Harry woke to find the usual gifts piled on his bed.  
  
"Well, another Christmas at Hogwarts, Harry!" Ron shouted as he ripped open his first gift.  
  
Harry preceded to open his. The first was from Ron. He gave him a pack of Quidditch trading cards.  
  
"Wow, thanks Ron!"  
  
"Don't mention it." Ron opened his gift from Harry. "Wow, Harry, thanks for the broom manual!"  
  
"You tell it what your weaknesses are and it'll tell you how to correct them in your flying." Harry said, reaching for his next gift.  
  
This one was from Sirius. Harry opened it excitedly to find a small, circular object. It was'nt very heavy, but it was a pearl color and it fit perfectly in his hand.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked, leaning over.  
  
"Dunno." Harry said. "Here's his letter."  
  
Dear Harry,  
Merry Christmas! I hope you are well. Buckbeak and I are fine, Lupin's with us and we are in the middle of something for Dumbledore. Don't think I would forget you on Christmas though! Found this among my travels. It's called a "happiball". Place it between your hands and it will bring up a happy memory. If you're ever feeling down, just hold it and you will remember something very happy.  
Hope you enjoy it, and again, Merry Christmas!  
Sirius  
  
"Wow!" Ron said. "Try it out Harry!"  
  
Harry put the happiball between his hands. Almost instantly, he remembered the time when Gryffindor won the House Cup in his first year. He was very happy then, and the feeling came back to him.  
  
"I remember when we won the House Cup the first time." Harry told Ron.  
  
Harry put the happiball aside and looked to his other gifts. Hagrid gave him a neckless with a dragon's tooth threaded through. There was another sweater and chocolate fudge from Mrs. Weasly and even a package of thumbtacks from the Dursleys. Hermione gave him a Quidditch journal, to write down tips and various things concerning Quidditch in. Harry thought that was all until he saw a flat package hidden among the wrappings.  
  
He picked it up, it was as large as a text book, but paper thin. Harry carefully tore the paper back, and revealed something that made him gasp.  
  
It was a matted piece of artwork, done in colored pencil. It was of a silver-colored stag, standing amid fallen leaves and trees. The color was brilliant, almost as if it were a photograph.  
  
"I think I know who's that from," Ron said, seeing Harry's reaction. In the bottom right hand corner, there were initials:  
  
RS  
1995  
  
On the back, there was a short note.  
  
To Harry Potter,  
Saw you admire my sketch of the stag in the woods. I've had to make a few modifcations, but he's true to life. Hope you like it. A very merry Christmas to you!  
Renee Springs  
  
Harry was beyond words. It was one of the most touching gifts he had ever recieved.   
  
"This is probibly what she was working so hard on," Harry muttered.  
  
Ron stared at the picture, then looked sternly at Harry.  
  
"What was it that you gave her?"  
  
Harry's eyes became wide with realization.  
  
"I did'nt! I never found anything! There was nothing that she would seem to like!" He got up and began to panic. "Oh, what am I going to do? She must think I'm a jerk for not gettting her anything! Oh, how hurt she must be!"  
  
"Calm down, Harry!" Ron got up with him. "There has to be something around her you can give her."  
  
"Oh be serious, Ron! What could I possibly give her that would appeal to a girl from a boy's dormitory!"  
  
Ron thought a momment, a grin on his face.  
  
"Come on, Ron. Be realistic." Harry shuffled to the window. He liked Renee, and did not want to hurt her feelings. What would he say to her? Sorry Renee, did'nt find anything art-like in Hogsmeade, tough cookies!  
  
He sighed heavily and he closed his eyes. Something thumped on the window. Harry jumped in alarm.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, running to his side. Harry looked at the window and lying against it was a rose.  
  
"A rose?" Harry said. "In Decemeber?"  
  
"Not just any rose," Ron whispered. " A December Rose!"  
  
"A what?" Harry asked.  
  
"A December Rose, that's what it has to be. They are really rare. It must of grown on the dead ivy here somehow. Legend has it, that if you give a December Rose to someone you love, and that someone loves you just as much in return, the rose will last forever." Ron explained.  
  
Harry stared at the rose. Could he give it to Renee? Did he love her? If he did, does she love him?  
  
Ron studied him.  
  
"You fancy her, don't you?" He asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Wha? Er.. I.. well I..er.."  
  
"You do! You like her. If you really do, that's the gift you've been looking for."  
  
Harry, without a word, quickly opened the window and carefully picked the rose from the dead ivy, then shut the window again. He looked at it hard.  
  
"Ron, she's from Florida. How would she know the legend?"  
  
"Believe it or not, from what I hear, it get's cold in Florida in December. No snow, but it's cold never-the-less. You can't grow roses in Florida. She should know." Ron assured him. "Come on, let's go down to breakfast. You can give it to her then."  
  
Harry still had doubts, but he had no other choice. He nodded and got dressed. Carefully slipping the rose in his robe pocket, he followed Ron downstairs. Harry expected to encounter Renee in the common room, but it was deserted. She was either still in her dorm or already down in the Great Hall for breakfast. The two boys exited through the portrait hole.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, it looked much like it did durring Christmas in their thrid year. The house tables were moved to the side walls and the single table where the professors usually sat was set out in the middle. There were only two students sitting among the professors; a shy Hufflepuff sixth year and Renee.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Professor Dumbledore greeted them. "Looks like another Christmas with so few of us. Come and eat!"  
  
Harry sat down next to Ron, Ron sitting next to Renee. He felt like he could'nt face her.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ron. I have something for you," Renee said, reaching into her robes without looking up from her plate. She pulled out a box of choclate frogs. "I have so much chocolate, and I know you collect the cards. I hope you find whatever you're missing."  
  
"Thanks Renee!" Ron said, accepting the gift.  
  
Harry turned flush and sank deeper into his seat.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall exhanged glances, then looked casually at Harry. When Harry looked up, they gave him a cheerful smile and looked away. This left Harry puzzled, McGonagall rarely ever gave a cheerful smile.  
  
Dumbledore continued the meal with opening several Wizard Crackers, Ron doing the same. He showed Renee how to open them properly and she got a kick out of it.  
  
She does'nt seem too upset. Harry thought. But she has'nt said anything to me. How am I going to do this?  
  
As some of the professors began to leave, Harry took the oportunity to pull Renee aside.  
  
"Renee? May I have a word with you? Outside?" Harry asked her, comming to her side.  
  
She looked at him with a vacant stare, but nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore and Ron watching them leave.  
  
Harry led Renee out into the hallway, beyond the doors of the Great Hall where anyone could see or hear.  
  
"Er..Renee..I..well.." Harry muttered.  
  
Renee folded her arms and continued to look at him, but begining to blush.  
  
"I want you to know... well..I.." Harry could not find the right words.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Renee said, but her gentle tone surprised Harry. He was'nt sure if this made him feel better or worse.  
  
After a few minutes of uncertainty, Harry gathered himself, stood up straight, and took the rose from his robes.  
  
"I want you to know that I did'nt forget you," He took her hand and placed the rose gently in her palm. She looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. Her jaw dropped and her eyes met his.  
  
Harry was about to ask if she knew what it was, but the way she was looking at him told him that she knew. After looking intently at one another for what seemed like forever, Harry gave her a weak smile and left the hallway, leaving Renee awestruck and still.  
****  
  
The day continued, and Renee felt lighter than air. The lonliness of being the only girl in the dorm left as she spent that night thinking about the one gift that she recieved from Harry.  
  
She had thought that Harry was'nt a close enough friend to give her a gift, and while she was'nt a selfish person, waking up to find no package from him made her feel empty. Renee was'nt sure if she loved him before Christmas, but she had noticed the way his eyes lighted up when he saw her sketch of the stag, and decided to make a portrait of it for him. She was'nt sure why she did it, and put so much effort into it too. Renee went through three indigo blues in artist colored pencils before the picture was done. Her uncertainty of weather-or-not he would like it made her feel that the picture was not perfect. Yet, she worked hard on it, and sent it to him anyway. Harry had yet to comment on the picture, so she felt that the picture was'nt perfect afterall.  
  
However, Renee felt closer to him than ever before. She was lying on her bed that evening, staring at the single rose nestled on one of her fleece pillows.  
  
Could it be true that Harry actually loves me? Or is the rose a gift out of desperation? Renee thought. Do I love him that way? The legend calls for true love in order for it to be authentic.  
  
She rolled over to her side, looking closer at the rose.  
  
  
  
She sighed and got up out of bed. It looked like another sleepless night, and her creative instincts were calling to her. The emotions and thoughts flooding her mind had to be poured out.  
  
"Time to sketch," She muttered to herself, picking up her sketchbook and walking out of her dorm.  
  
Renee settled herself in a large arm chair which she found perfectly comfortable for sketching in, and got close to the fire of the common room.  
  
"Man, I wanted cold and snow, but this is rediculous! It must be thirty below outside!" She whispered to the room.  
  
"It most likely is," Said a quiet voice.  
  
Renee whipped around to see Harry, curled up on another armchair in the shadows of the common room. Both blushed instantly, but unlike many times before, Renee did'nt shut her sketchbook.  
  
They looked at each other, smiling feebly, in silence.  
  
"Can't sleep again, huh?" Renee said, kindly, breaking the silence.  
  
Harry nodded, sadness flooding through him.  
  
"I was... well.. it's silly really. No need to worry," Harry shrugged.  
  
"You can tell me, they say I'm a good listener." Renee encouraged. She motioned for him to come sit next to her, and while turning a deeper shade of red, Harry obeyed.  
  
"It was a nightmare. About all that what happened last year. I've been getting it all the time," He sighed, feeling angry that he was getting emotional. "It's nothing, like I said, silly!"  
  
Renee gave him a small smile, and nodded.  
  
"I understand. While I don't know details about what happened, from what I know, you are the bravest person I've ever met. Any other kid whose been through and seen what you have would of gone nuts by now. To be able to survive is proof that you are one powerful wizard, Harry. And," Renee leaned closer. "To be able to share your feelings and show them shows maturity. Only a mature person would be able to do what you have done. Holding back emotions makes things worse."  
  
They were silent once more, Harry looking at her with admiration and curiosity. Renee began to say something, but stopped, not sure if she should ask. However, curiosity overcame her, and she asked anyway.  
  
"Harry? I dunno if I should...well, but I've been wondering. Well, how else would you have stayed alright your entire life? Harry? Do you have any..I dunno..happy memories of your parents?"  
  
Harry looked at her in surprise, not sure what to say. Renee saw his reaction and blushed, feeling ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, you don't need to answer. I should'nt of asked, especially now..."  
  
But Harry raised his hand to quiet her.  
  
"It's alright." He sighed heavily, a frown on his face. "As much as I try, I can't remember anything but... well.. the bad things. The only--" He stopped, realization flooding his face. "Wait!"  
  
"What?" Renee asked, curious.  
  
Without saying anything, Harry flew up to the boy's dorms, leaving Renee sitting in her place and puzzled. After a few momments, Harry returned, holding something small in his right hand.  
  
"A happiball?" Renee said, leaning towards him to look.  
  
"Sirius gave it to me for Christmas. I completely forgot!" He looked at her with determination. "Maybe if I think hard enough, while I put it between my hands, do you think I could remember something happy about my parents?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Renee said, looking back at him.  
  
Harry sat down across from her again, put a concentrated look on his face, and placed the happiball between his hands.  
  
Renee stared at him, waiting for a reaction. Harry's face showed nothing for what seemed like five minutes. Then suddenly, his eyes began to tear, but his mouth was spread in the widest grin Renee ever saw.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" She asked, excited.  
  
Harry's reply was delayed.   
  
"Yes.." His voice faded.  
  
"Well? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
Harry looked at her, the smile still there, but a single tear running down his cheek.  
  
"My dad's holding me on his broom. I can't see what model it is, but I'm going real fast. He's laughing real hard, and I feel just as happy. My mum's yelling out for us to slow down, but she's laughing too. He stops, and says something, but I can't make it out. Then my mum comes and kisses me. Dad's still holding me, giving me a tight hug, and continues to laugh..." Harry breaks off, still smiling, but the tears running freely from his eyes. He looked away and Renee smiled sadly.  
  
What Renee said next, she was'nt sure how she remembered. But the love she felt deep down, that she did'nt realize was there, spoke for her.  
  
"God gives us memories so that we might have roses in December."   
  
Harry looked up at her, wiping his eyes, still smiling, but with a quizzical look. All Renee could do was smile, and feel puzzled herself. She felt she needed to leave him alone to his thoughts, and left the common room.  
  
  
Chapter Seven: The Unusual Events  
  
  
When all the other students returned to school in January, there was gossip everywhere on strange things that took place over the holidays. People were dissapeering, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Renee were the only ones that knew who those people could be.  
  
Death Eaters.  
  
Apparently, Voldemort was grabbing everyone he could to join him in secret. This made Dumbledore nervous, and not long after the students returned, he sent Hagrid off on an "errand". Harry and the others knew he was off to convince the giants to stay away from Voldemort.  
  
With Hagrid gone, for who knew how long, there was a subsitute for Care of Magical Creatures. It was the same lady who took over for him last year, Professor Grubbly-Plank.  
  
"Today, we will cover pegasuses. Do not make any loud noises, or run, or laugh, or..." She droned on and on with rules, while leading the class over to where she had a beautiful pegasus tied up. All the girls gasped and the boys just stared with interest. "Now, I need someone to fetch something for me. I forgot it over by the Quidditch field."  
  
All the girls raised their hands, the boys just looked annoyed.  
  
"What on earth would she leave something for a pegasus by the Quidditch field for?" Ron complained. Grubbly-Plank must of heard him, for she pointed her finger at him over the bobbing heads of the girls.  
  
"You! If you are so interested, you can fetch it for me."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as he walked up to her for instructions. He sighed as she dismissed him and Harry giggled as he watched Ron walk off.  
  
When he did'nt return for twenty minutes, Harry began to worry.  
  
"What's taking Ron so long?" Harry muttered as he stood by Renee and Hermione while listening to a lecture from Grubbly-Plank.  
  
The girls shrugged and continued to listen, Harry became restless and crept from the group to look out towards the Quidditch field.  
  
While Harry could'nt see details, he did not see anyone around the stadium. He was about to go back to the group when someone tapped his shoulder. Startled, Harry whipped around to face Ron.  
  
"Hey, what'cha looking at?" He asked.  
  
Harry gave him a "what else would I be looking at?" expression and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
Ron just shrugged and started to walk off back to the group.  
  
"Are'nt you going to answer me?" Harry yelled at him, annoyed.  
  
"Potter! Keep quiet and get back here before I take points!" Professor Grubbly-Plank shouted out at him.  
  
Harry fumed, but walked silently back towards Renee and Hermione. Ron was standing next to Hermione, but she did not inquire on where he had been. She was too busy looking intently at the pegasus. Renee however was looking curiously at Ron, and looked to Harry when he slided next to her.  
  
"Where was he? Did he say?" She asked him.  
  
Harry shook his head. Renee shrugged and looked back at the pegasus.  
  
  
When class ended, it was time for lunch. The four friends walked up to the Great Hall together, Ron however, staying close to Hermione. Harry stayed close to Renee, which he noticed that she was also wondering what was up with Ron.  
  
The Great Hall was buzzing with conversations as the meal went on. Harry took the opportunity to question Ron again.  
  
"Ron, why won't you tell us where you were?" Harry said, with Renee nodding at his side.  
  
Ron gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"I just got that stupid bag of hay from the Quidditch field! Where else would I be?"  
  
"It would not take twenty minutes to get a bag of hay from the Quidditch field!" Harry said. "What took so long?"  
  
"It's a long walk!" Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione set her fork down and gave Harry an exasperated expression.  
  
"For goodness sake Harry! Leave him alone! He just dawdled, that's all. If you were'nt eager to run an errand, you would take your time too."  
  
Harry looked at her in complete surprise. Certainly she would want to know what took Ron so long. He glanced at Renee, who looked equally surprised. The four looked at each other, Ron and Hermione against Harry and Renee.  
  
"Alright, no need to get all wound up." Renee said, carefully. "Matter dropped. Everything peachy?"  
  
Ron and Hermione sighed and continued to eat. Harry continued to stare.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it, Harry. I'm sure he just took his jolly 'ol time getting back and he's just grumpy that he had the job, that's all." Renee put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. However, there was doubt in her voice.  
  
With a last glance at Ron, Harry finished his lunch.  
  
  
Ron's peculiar behavior did'nt stop there. For the rest of the day, he seemed real distant to Harry. Ron was suddenly interested in carrying on conversations with Hermione, which shocked her. However, she did not object. Between classes, Harry and Renee saw the two of them dissapeer, only to come back for the next class.  
  
"What is up with those two?" Harry whispered to Renee, as they left Transfiguration.  
  
"Dunno. I'll talk with Hermione durring Arithmancy. Try to get something out of Ron durring Divination." Renee said. "Hey, Hermione! Wait up!" She ran over to Hermione, and the two left for class. Harry and Ron walked together to Divination.   
  
"I er.. am sorry for acting real, I dunno, nosey at lunch." Harry said to Ron, trying to open him up.  
  
Ron just looked at him, but nodded.  
  
"No problem. I'm sorry too."  
  
"So," Harry started, trying to act casual. "What have you and Hermione been up to this afternoon?"  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Nothing really, just talking about stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were silent as they got to class. Professor Trelawney was her usual, whispy self, and Ron appeared to act normal. When class ended, they met up with Renee and Hermione.  
  
"I got to go do something, Harry. Why don't I meet you and Renee at dinner? Hermione, could you come with me?" Ron asked them, standing in the hall.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Renee looked at each other.  
  
"Er.. sure Ron. I guess I'll see you two later then." Hermione said, and she and Ron walked off down the hall.  
  
Renee and Harry looked after them as they left, then Harry turned to Renee.  
  
"So? What did Hermione say durring Arithmancy?"  
  
"Nothing, she just said that Ron was acting real sweet. He wanted her to join him durring the next Hogsmeade visit, alone."  
  
"Alone? Why?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"I get the feeling he likes her. Hermione seems to like him too, but there is something odd. I'm getting wierd vibes from Ron, since he got back from doing that errand. Something fishy is up with him."  
  
"Emm... yes. He's not himself. I know Ron, he would'nt act all mushy in front of Hermione. But how is he going to pull off getting to be alone with her at Hogsmeade when the visits are supervised?" Harry wondered.  
  
Renee shrugged.  
  
"Beats me. Let's go eat, I'm hungry."  
  
  
When the next Hogsmeade visit finnally came, the group gathered in the Great Hall to wait for Professor McGonagall. Things seemed to be back to normal with Ron, but Renee continued to say that she still felt wierd vibes from him.  
  
After McGonagall reminded them of the rules, which all of them had memorized, they set out for Hogsmeade. They stopped at their usual places, and gathered in the Three Broomsticks for a round of butterbeer.  
  
Not long after the six of them sat down, a menacing voice rang out over their heads.  
  
"Looks like it's our group of loosers again!" Draco Malfroy, followed by Crabb and Goyle, slided up to their table, each wearing an evil grin. "The American outcast, the bookworm mudblood, the poor redhead idiot, the stupid Neville, Seamus the stupid; and our favorite, all-famous scar-head, Potter."  
  
"I would be careful what you say, Malfroy. You just might get stuck saying what you'll regret." Renee muttered over her mug.  
  
"You're lucky they did'nt believe my story of the too-good American and her unkown spell. Otherwise you would have spent an entire week of detention polishing bedpans! I know Dumbledore knew what the spell was! How else would he have lifted it! But no! There's no proof that the American did it." Draco hissed, almost in her ear.  
  
"Better get lost before you have your vocabulary reduced to two words, Malfroy!" Ron yelled at him.  
  
"I would'nt do anymore charms if I were any of you, if I report another incident there's no way you'll get off again!"  
  
"Malfroy, stop that nonsense you call talking and get lost. Or you'll have no mouth to report another incident with." Renee said, calmly.  
  
Draco sneered at her, with all the disgust in the world.  
  
"I'll show you what a charm really is!" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Renee. Renee gasped and was rooted to the spot. Harry jumped up and pulled out his own wand in an instant, but before anyone could do anything, McGonagall grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing Mr. Malfroy?" Her eyes were narrowed on Draco, who recoiled at being caught.  
  
"Professor... I... Renee here was..." He studdered.  
  
"You'd better come with me to see the headmaster. Fifteen points from Slytherin, for threating another student." She hauled him out of the pub, Draco whining the whole way.  
  
"But... Professor!"  
  
Renee took a deep breath, and looked at Harry.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I did'nt do anything, McGonagall is who you should be thanking."  
  
"You would of done something, I'm sure."  
  
Harry blushed. A few minutes past in silence, but Ron spoke up.  
  
"I need to go check something out, with Hermione." He said, extending his hand to Hermione.  
  
"Er... right. We'll see you all later, before we leave."  
  
"Where are you two going?" Harry asked, as they began to walk off.  
  
"Just... nothing. Mind your business!" They two said.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked out of the pub, not worrying about McGonagall seeing them, as she had left with Draco. Harry turned to Renee, a helpless expression on his face.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, Harry." Renee shrugged, but she looked just as worried.  
  
  
When it was time to leave for Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had not returned yet.  
  
"Ok, now I'm worried sick." Harry muttered to Renee, pacing the walkway.  
  
"We'll have to tell McGonagall." Renee said.  
  
"Of course, she'll notice that there's only four of us." Seamus sighed.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Nevile whimpered. "I hope it's not... you know... his doing!"   
  
"Don't be rediculous, Neville!" Harry practically shouted. Renee put a hand on his shoulder to quiet him. He sighed, but worry was still there.   
  
Seamus gave Harry a dark expression.  
  
"You never know, Harry. You never know."  
  
Harry shot an angry look at him, who shuffled his feet.  
  
"Sorry." He said, flatly.  
  
Harry continued to pace, then stopped dead.  
  
"I'm going to go look for them,"  
  
"No, Harry!" Renee said. "You can't, it's too dangerous. You'll get in trouble!"  
  
"I can't stand here, doing nothing! They could be in trouble!"  
  
"Let the professors handle it. If it is you-know-who, then... well.." Renee broke off.  
  
"I'm going," Harry said, stubbornly.  
  
"Going where, Potter?" Professor McGonagall walked up to them, worry spreading her face. "Where's Granger and Weasly?"  
  
"They're missing, Professor." Renee said, before Harry could say anything.  
  
"Missing?" She practically shrieked. "For how long?"  
  
"Since not long after you left with Draco Malfroy, Professor." Neville said.  
  
McGonagall looked to each of them, anger vibrating through her body.  
  
"And you wait until now to report it? Why did you let them leave by themselves? You're soposed to look out for each other!"  
  
The four teens stood still in their spots. Not uttering a word. Shame showing in their eyes.  
  
"All of you will go with Professor Flitwick back to Hogwarts. I'll notify the authorties and look for Granger and Weasly."  
  
Each of them nodded and turned to leave, before McGonagall yelled after them.  
  
"And each of you will report to my office, once you get back to Hogwarts!"  
  
The four of them groaned, and went to join Professor Flitwick's group. They remained silent on the way back to the castle, Renee looking sympathetic at Harry. He felt terrible, he had let Ron and Hermione walk off. Why did'nt he persist to question what they were doing? Why did'nt he insist that he go with him?  
  
Renee seemed to be reading his mind.  
  
"It's not your fault Harry. The ones at fault here is just Ron and Hermione. They should'nt of walked off. It's not your responsibility to look after them."  
  
"They're my two of my best friends, Renee. I don't know what I'd do if something terrible happened to them." Harry moaned.  
  
"I feel the same way, but the professors will find them. I'm sure of it."  
  
Harry looked up at her with doubt, but she was smiling at him, and the feeling of trust he often gets when he sees her flooded his mind again.   
  
"I hope you're right," He whispered.  
  
Harry, Renee, Seamus, and Neville broke off from Professor Flitwick's group and headed up to Professor McGonagall's office. To their surprise, waiting for them, was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello everyone," He smiled. "Take a seat while we wait for Professor McGonagall to return."  
  
The four of them obeyed, but Harry was looking at Dumbledore, puzzled.  
  
"How'd you find out so fast?" He asked, before he could stop himself.  
  
Dumbledore just laughed.  
  
"News travels fast." He said, simply.  
  
"Do you think they'll find them, Professor?" Seamus asked.  
  
"They already have. Quite a prompt staff I have here, I'm proud to say." He smiled at them, noticing the shock on each of their faces.  
  
"They must not of been far then," Renee muttered. "So nothing bad could of happened, right?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her and nodded, a slight shadow of a frown on his face. He was about to say something, when the office door flew open. Standing in the door frame was Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ah, here they are!" Professor Dumbledore said, standing up.  
  
"Take a seat." McGonagall said flatly to Ron and Hermione. As they walked past Harry and the others, they did not look at them. When they were seated, McGonagall faced them all, Dumbledore moving to the side.  
  
"Please explain. Mr. Weasly first."  
  
"Hermione and I just went out for a walk, that's all. We did'nt intend on walking far. I never noticed that we walked straight out of town."  
  
"How could you not notice being out of town? We found you in the middle of the woods!" McGonagall steamed.  
  
"It's true, Professor." Hermione said. "We were so caught up in talking that we completely lost track of everything. It won't happen again, honest!"  
  
"Do both of you realize what could of happened? Don't you know how dangerous it is out there now?" McGonagall shouted, angerly. Professor Dumbledore placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Minerva,"  
  
She sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't understand it. Especially you, Hermione. I thought better of you,"  
  
Hermione stared at her feet. Professor McGonagall then turned to Harry and the others.  
  
"And all of you, it's each of your responsibilities to stay together. One or all of you should have reported their dissapeerance earlier, and not have let them walk off without telling anyone. A point from Gryffindor each, and five points each from Ron and Hermione."  
  
"But Professor...!" Harry started.  
  
"No buts, Mr. Potter! All of you are dissmissed. Ron and Hermione are to stay here, so we can discuss your detentions."  
  
Harry, Renee, Seamus, and Neville got up and left the office.  
  
"I guess I'll see all of you later," Seamus muttered, walking hastily off.  
  
"Bye." Neville squeaked, nearly close to tears.  
  
Harry and Renee stood alone in the hallway. They were at a loss for words.  
  
"What do you want to do, Harry?" Renee finnally asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. He was angry.  
  
Renee could tell, so she said good bye and left him to himself in the hallway. Harry continued to stand in his spot, until fifteen minutes later, Ron and Hermione stepped out of Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
They slowly walked up to him, obviously afraid of how he felt. All Harry could do was stare at them, anger and concern overcomming him.  
  
"Harry I..." Ron studdered.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry, Harry." Hermione moaned.  
  
"Do you have any idea of how worried I was?" Harry whispered, with a dangerous tone.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, Ron looking a little releaved.  
  
"Oh, come on now, Harry. Who are you? My mum?"  
  
Harry just stared daggers at him.  
  
"It was a huge mistake on our part, Harry." Hermione explained. "We're so terribly sorry. We won't do it again, promise!  
  
"Why did'nt you tell me?! What were you two doing?! I thought we were friends, you could of told me!" Harry shrieked.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked hurt, but not nearly as much as Harry did.  
  
"How can we make it up to you, Harry?" Ron said, quietly.  
  
Harry looked to each of them, then looked away and sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure, Ron. I honestly, don't know."  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Wonders In the Darkness  
  
  
For the next few weeks, conversations between Harry, Ron, and Hermione were brief. Harry was still hurt about what happened durring the last Hogsmeade visit. Rumors had flown around the school about Ron and Hermione, and they were constantly questioned about what they were doing. They kept to their story about just talking and loosing track of time, but Harry and Renee had doubts.  
  
Renee, unlike Harry, was eager to make a mends. The unpleasent vibes she got when around the three of them made her very uncomfortable. Giving up on trying to find out what really happened, she tried everyday to get everyone back to normal. When that failed, she persisted to do it individually.  
  
"Harry, you're miserable! Just make up with them, I'll work on Hermione and you work on Ron." She said to Harry, as they were doing homework alone in the common room.  
  
"What is there to work on?" Harry muttered, pretending to focus on his Divination paper.  
  
"It is true that the problem is really you, Harry. You can't be mad at them forever. Forgive them, for crying out loud!"  
  
Harry looked up at her, turning angry. He was about to say something to her out of anger, but looking into her blue eyes made him unable to be mad at her. All he could do was sigh, then nod.  
  
"You're probibly right," He muttered.  
  
"I know I'm right! These type of things I'm good in." She closed her textbook and got up. "C'mon, let's go make some friends."  
  
She grabbed Harry by the hand, who reluctantly got up and allowed himself to be led out of the portrate hole. Still holding his hand, they walked down to the library, where Ron and Hermione choose to do their homework since Harry would'nt speak with them.  
  
"E'lo guys! Wussup?" Renee said, coming over to them. Harry pulling behind her.  
  
"Hey, Renee." Ron said. He looked at Harry and frowned. "Harry."  
  
Renee sighed and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"How's it going, Renee?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, the typical homework thing. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Same." Hermione replied, looking down at her work. Renee bit her lip and looked up at Ron and Harry. Both of them were looking in opposite directions. Renee suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Look at that! I think I just saw Draco Malfroy streaking the hallway! Wait, is that Madam Pomfrey chasing him with a sponge?" She yelled, standing up and pointing behind Ron and Harry.  
  
"Where?!" Harry and Ron said in union. Hermione stood up with Renee, looking where she was pointing. The three of them walked towards the library doors, looking out in the hallway. Renee stayed behind, laughing. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked back at her, annoyed, but they looked at each other and burst out laughing too.  
  
"If only that were true," Ron said between laughs. "I would have paid to see that!"  
  
"Yeah, we would of needed Colin Creevy here to take a picture!" Harry said.  
  
"Now, that's better!" Renee said to them, walking up.  
  
"That was pretty lame," Hermione said to her. "But, I have to admit, it would of been funny."  
  
The four of them continued to laugh, and things were back to normal.  
  
Or so Harry and Renee thought.  
****  
  
It turned to February, and the cold snow outside kept all the classes indoors. Fires were lit everywhere, and students huddled together as they completed homework in their time off.  
  
Renee had figured that things between Harry, Ron, and Hermione were as they were, but she continued to get funny feelings around Hermione and Ron. They still snuck off together, leaving Harry and Renee puzzled. Yet, they agreed to mind their business. Renee did'nt tell Harry about her feelings when she was around them, as not to upset things between them.  
  
In fact, Hermione grew more curious about Renee. She often spent time alone with her, asking about her family life and what it was like in America. Renee had thought that the novelty of the fact she was American had worn off, especially with Hermione, but she told her things anyway. Having a best girl friend was great with her. She never had one before.  
  
It was durring another private conversation with Hermione that she asked Renee when her birthday was. Renee hesitated, thinking it was'nt important. No one had cared before, and she expected little from her own family about it.  
  
"Well, it's February third, actually." She replied.  
  
"February third? Why, that's two days from now!" Hermione said, in surprise. "Why did'nt you say anything before?"  
  
"I did'nt think it was important." Renee shrugged.  
  
Hermione seemed to think a momment, then got up.  
  
"Well, whatever. I need to go talk with Ron about a question I have to do for Transfiguration. I'll see you later." She walked off.  
  
That's odd. Renee thought. Since when does Hermione need help in anything? And to go to Ron for help?  
  
Renee just sighed, and got up herself. She got out her sketchbook and made way for the library.  
****  
  
"Her birthday's when?!" Harry asked Hermione in alarm.  
  
"On the third. Two days from now. You guys, I think she's never had a birthday party before." Hermione said.  
  
She had found Harry with Ron in the Gryffindor common room. They were both playing chess, as she landed them with the news.  
  
"We gotta do something for her," Harry told them.  
  
"Do what for who?" Asked George Weasly, Ron's brother, who was walking past them.  
  
"It's Renee Spring's birthday in two days." Ron told him.  
  
"The American girl?" Fred Weasly asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Lavander Brown asked them, walking over.  
  
"You guys, I got an idea." Harry said.  
****  
  
Two days later, Renee was in the library. Among her art supplies, three letters were spread out in front of her. One from her brother Timothy, along with thrity Galleons. Another was from her parents, that came with a box of oil pastels from Japan. The third was from her oldest brother, John Springs. He was married and had a child, they lived in Colorado. He sent her twenty Galleons.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Renee." She said, quietly to herself. She glanced at her watch. "Woa, better get to bed."  
  
Renee stuffed all of her belongings in her book bag and walked out of the library. The hallways were virtually empty, as it was late and most people were either in their common rooms or in bed. When she walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Renee noticed that she was awake, when most of the time, she was asleep at that hour.  
  
"Why, hello my American dear!" She said awful loud.  
  
Renee stared at her, puzzled.  
  
"Uh..hello."  
  
"What's the password?"  
  
"Butterbeer..." Renee muttered, still confused.  
  
"Have a good time!" The Fat Lady crowed, swinging open. Renee carefully walked inside, only to find the common room pitch dark.  
  
"Good time?" Renee wondered.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Renee practically jumped three feet in the air and dropped her book bag. The common room was suddenly flooded in light and standing before her was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and half of the entire Gryffindor house.  
  
"What the...?" Renee whispered, weakly.  
  
Harry walked up to her and picked up her book bag. He handed it to her with a big grin.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Renee."  
  
"Yeah, Happy Birthday!" George shouted.  
  
"Are you surprised?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We got you cake!" Seamus yelled out.  
  
"Food!" Half the room cried.  
  
Renee's mouth was wide open, and she began to shake.  
  
"I... I.. I was... how'd you..?" She stuttered to Harry, who had grabbed her arm in response. "I... don't... know what... to say!"  
  
"I thought you would like this." Harry told her, leading her over to the cake where the room was centered around.  
  
The room sang as she blew the candles out, sixteen in all. Punch was handed out as George and Fred had grabbed what they could out of the kitchens. The cake, supposably, was a gift from Professor Dumbledore. How he knew, Renee was'nt sure, for she did'nt ask.  
  
When the excitment died down, and people left upstairs for bed, Harry stayed behind with Renee. Ron and Hermione left together, parting at the staircases. Renee was still in shock, it was the best birthday present she had ever recieved.  
  
The room emptied, and soon they were alone. They sat in silence, Renee gathering her thoughts about the evening. Finnally, Harry sat down next to Renee in front of the fire.  
  
"Did you like it?" He asked.  
  
"Like it? Oh Harry, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I never had a surprise party before, and it's been so long since I had a party overall. Thank you so much!"  
  
He smiled, then looked down at his hands.  
  
"There's... one more thing. I have something for you," He reached into his robes and pulled out a package. Renee gasped as he handed it to her. Looking at him with a "you should'nt have!" expression, she opened it.  
  
It was a wooden box, with "Renee" engraved on the top. Opening it up, she found it filled with artist-quality colored pencils.  
  
Renee was breathless. All she could do was stare at the gift, then stare at Harry, then look back at the box again.  
  
"I special-ordered it. With help." He said, smiling at her reaction.  
  
"Oh, Harry....how'd...I mean...oh my gosh! This...oh man!" Her eyes began to well up.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, and Renee leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you... this means to the world to me." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry beamed as she got up and made way for the girl's dorms. Before she walked out of sight, she looked back and smiled.  
****  
  
When Harry finnally got up to bed, Ron was waiting for him.  
  
"So? What'd she think?"  
  
Harry just looked at him and smiled. He got undressed and climbed into bed.  
  
"Thanks, you guys." He said to the room.  
  
  
Harry soon fell asleep, feeling exceptionally good that he made Renee happy. He began to dream, dreaming that he was with Renee. They laughed together and Harry picked her up and took her for a spin on his broom. When they landed, Renee kissed him on his cheek, and he felt himself go red. He kissed her back, and she beamed at him. She was about to say something, when a thump next to him woke him up.  
  
"What the..?" He muttered.  
  
Harry, groggy and dazed, sat up in bed and looked around. He looked over to Ron's bed. Ron was not in it.  
  
"Ron?" Harry whispered.  
  
He got up and searched the dorm. When he did not find him, he walked down to the common room, thinking he could'nt sleep. Harry did'nt find him there.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" Whispered someone from behind him.  
  
Renee was tip-toeing down the stairs from the girl's dorms.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, but Hermione did. She's not in bed."  
  
"Ron's not in his either." Harry replied.  
  
They were both going to say something when the portrait hole opened. Ron, followed by Hermione, stepped inside.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"We could'nt sleep, so we took a walk down to the kitchens for some milk." Hermione answered, walking up to Renee.  
  
"Really, we were. Nothing happened." Ron said to Harry, for Harry was looking at them in disbelief.  
  
"You could of at least asked to use my cloak, you could of been caught! What would McGonagall and Dumbledore do if you had?" Harry fumed.  
  
"Good point, Harry. We promise to ask for your cloak in the future. Just calm down, let's go to bed." Hermione took Renee's hand, who looked stunned, and she dragged her back up to the girl's dorms.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I'll tell you next time I decide to go walking 'round Hogwarts in my pajamas with a girl." He laughed, yawned, and went back to the boy's dorms.  
  
Harry, too tired to argue, followed him.  
  



	3. Chapters 9-12

A/N: Here are chapters 9-12  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Renee Springs. Everything Potter blongs to the genius known as J.K. Rowling!  
  
  
Chapter Nine: The Blossom Ball  
  
  
Ron and Hermione continued to do many things together, but in fear of messing up their relationship again, Harry did'nt ask about it. When spring came, the weather got warmer. Renee however, did'nt agree.  
  
"Fifty degrees is not what I call warm!" She said, rubbing her hands together as they left Herbology. "This is dead winter in Florida!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed as they got into the castle. Ron muttered something about homework and grabbed Hermione. They left in a hurry.  
  
Renee and Harry stood frozen to their spots. They could'nt of been in the castle for more than thirty seconds before Ron and Hermione shot off.  
  
"I don't understand it, they've never been like this." Harry muttered.  
  
"Do you think, maybe, they're a couple?" Renee whispered to him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, since they're suddenly off together, alone, most of the time. It's only obvious."  
  
"You mean, boyfriend/girlfriend?" Harry squeaked.  
  
Renee nodded. Harry did'nt know what else to say. He could'nt believe that Ron and Hermione would go out, after all the fights they've had. However, it was a possibility.  
  
They walked in silence past the Great Hall, only to see a huge poster of parchment tacked to one of the doors. Harry read it out loud to Renee.  
  
THE FIRST ANNUAL BLOSSOM BALL  
April 2nd, 1996 at Seven PM  
All Students Welcome!  
Formal robes manditory.  
  
"Ball? As in dance?" Renee squeaked.  
  
Harry nodded, becoming uncomfortable. Last year's Yule Ball was a nightmare when it came to going with a date. Not only did he have no exprience with girls, he did'nt know how to dance either.  
  
Renee looked just as uneasy.  
  
"Well, that's nice." She tensed up and began to walk off.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked her, catching up.  
  
"Uhh.. oh no, nothing. Just figured we'd better get to Transfiguration, that's all."  
  
When they reached the classroom, Ron and Hermione were already there.  
  
"What did you two do?" Harry asked, sitting down.  
  
"Just had to get something for Transfiguration, that's all." Hermione waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Anyway, Renee, did you hear about the ball?"  
  
"Uhh... yeah." Renee seemed to become interested with her notes.  
  
"I think Dumbledore set it up in light of all the bad stuff happening outside Hogwarts." Ron muttered.  
  
Harry sighed and thought hard. He was going to end up going to the ball, he knew it. Looking dreamily at Renee, who did'nt notice him, he wondered if she would go with him. Then again, her reaction to the news of a dance was not typical of someone all gung-ho about balls.  
  
"I'm going to ask Hermione to go with me to the ball." Ron whispered in his ear.  
  
This snapped Harry back to earth.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, please be quiet and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall shouted at him, for the class had begun.  
  
Harry was unable to question Ron, but continued to give him a stare of disbelief. When the class ended, Harry pulled him aside.  
  
"What is it with you two? Why won't you tell me what you two do when you're both off alone? And what's with this, you taking Hermione to the ball?"  
  
Ron looked at him blankly.  
  
"Harry, you know that I like Hermione, ever since last year! It's none of your business what we do, just as it was none of our business with that secret you kept with Renee about her art."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but words lost him. All he could do was sigh and nod.  
  
  
As the day of the ball drew closer, Harry still had not asked anyone to go with him. Ron had beaten them all and asked Hermione as soon as they found out, much to the whole school's surprise. Harry could'nt help but feel very awkward around Ron since then, as well as Hermione.  
  
Harry tried to focus on getting his own date.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked as the two of them copied off each other's homework one evening.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think... I mean... would she... er... how would you...?" Harry stuttered.  
  
Ron looked at him with a sly grin.  
  
"Well, finnally! You're going to ask Renee to go with you to the ball? 'Bout time!"  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"How do you go about doing it?"  
  
"You already know, you did it last year!" Ron looked back down at his homework.  
  
"That was different, Ron. That was out of desperation. This time, I... oh, I don't know." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Just stop her and throw her the question! It's not a big deal!"  
  
At that momment, the portrait hole opened and a group of girls entered the common room. Among them, Hermione and Renee. Harry could overhear some of their conversation.  
  
"...what are you going to wear?"  
  
"Ron liked what I wore last year." Hermione. Obviously.  
  
".... can't... hair though."  
  
"What about you, Renee?"  
  
Harry, trying to look inconspicuous, slowly sat up straight and strained his ears.  
  
"... asked. I don't think I'll be going." He could hear her.  
  
"Don't worry... soon!"  
  
Harry carefully glanced at Renee's face, who had blushed a deep red and was frowning. She muttered something and made a quick dash up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Harry felt bad and good at the same time. She had'nt been asked yet.  
  
Hermione broke off and noticed Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey guys. Harry, who are you going to the ball with?" She asked him, casually.  
  
"No one, just yet." He muttered.  
  
Hermione looked suddenly to Ron and frowned, he looked back and gave her a hopeless look. This made Harry suspicious, but he did'nt ask.  
  
"Well, you have to ask someone soon before you're stuck with someone you don't like!" She gave him a reproving look.  
  
Harry said nothing, and continued to stare at his homework.  
  
It's now or never, Harry. He thought. Just wait outside her door, and land the question on her.  
  
"Fine!" Harry suddenly jumped up and without looking back, walked straight up the stairs leading to the girl's dorms. When he reached the fifth year door, he hesitated. Did he knock? Or simply wait for her to appear?  
  
"That could be forever," Harry whispered to himself. However, to his great surprise, the door swung open.  
  
"Ahh!" Renee jumped, not realizing someone was standing in front of her and she nearly walked into him.  
  
"Oh, gosh, sorry!" Harry wailed.  
  
"Harry! Uh, hi. Umm... is there something you want? I'm not sure you're allowed up here." Renee stood in her spot and looked nervous.  
  
"I.. er.. I wanted.. you see, Renee, I wanted.." Harry could'nt spit it out.  
  
Renee looked hard at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Harry gathered himself, stood up straight, and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Will you? Go to the... ball?" He sighed, looked down at his feet, and muttered the last words. "With me?"  
  
Renee looked shocked beyond belief.  
  
"You mean? You are asking... me... to go with you to the ball? Together?" She said, breathlessly.  
  
"I'll understand if..."  
  
"Oh, Harry. Oh my gosh! Wow! I mean... woa!" Renee's sudden joy quickly turned to sorrow in an instant. "But, Harry. You would'nt want to go with me. I... I don't... well.."  
  
Concerned, Harry stepped closer to her.  
  
"What is it? Why would'nt I?"  
  
Renee turned her back to him, and whispered, the tone of her voice in shame.  
  
"I... don't... know how to... dance."  
  
A wave of relief washed over Harry.  
  
"Is that it?!" He said. "That's no problem, I don't know how to dance either!"  
  
She turned to face him again, the brightness returning to her eyes.  
  
"Really? You're serious?"  
  
"Yeah. If it makes you feel better, last year it was the girl who led, not me!"  
  
Renee laughed softly then quietly looked into his face.  
  
"I would be happy to go with you to the ball, Harry."  
  
Harry, beaming inside, nodded with a smile.  
  
"Umm... I better go before I'm caught."  
  
Renee nodded her head in agreement and shut the door behind him, not before giving him the biggest grin he had ever seen on her face.  
  
Harry bounced down the stairs, only to be greeted by Ron and Hermione at the bottom.  
  
"Well?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"What'd she say, Harry?" Ron asked, eagerly.  
  
All Harry could do was smile.  
****  
  
  
"Oh, Hermione! Are you sure I look Ok?"  
  
"Renee, don't worry! You look fantastic!"  
  
The day of the Blossom Ball finnally came and Hermione was helping Renee prepare in the girl's dorm. Renee's dress robes were the same midnight blue that she had worn on the night of her Sorting, but it was collared with scarlet ruffles. Her hair, with the help of Hermione, was in a French braid. Renee did not believe in make up, but Hermione forced her to wear some perfume.  
  
Hermione was wearing the same dress robe that she wore at the Yule Ball the year before. Her hair put up in the same exact way.  
  
"Positive?" Renee whined as they left the dorm together.  
  
"Positive. Stop worrying!" Hermione grabbed her hand and practically dragged her down the stairs. The common room was full of formally dressed students. Both of them had to search the entire crowd before finnally seeing their partners in a dark corner.  
  
Harry looked escpecially nervous. He wore the same dress robes from last year as well. Ron was dressed in entirely new robes, with no lace. His was a golden-red color, which matched his hair.  
  
Hermione smiled curiously at Ron, and he did the same. Without a word, he took her arm in his and, with a quick glance at Harry and Renee, exited the common room together.  
  
Renee nervously flattened her robes. When she got enough nerve to look at Harry, she noticed that he was staring at her with an awestruck smile.  
  
"You look... wonderful!" He gasped.  
  
"Oh, please. I... I... well." Renee nervously muttered.  
  
Looking just as nervous, Harry imitated Ron. He offered his arm, and Renee took it. She smiled and thought to herself.  
  
This is going to be the best night of my life! Here I am, going to a dance! With a guy! Oh gosh.  
  
They did not say a word as they followed the crowd out of the common room and down the stairs to the Great Hall. It was filled with formally dressed students, gathered in groups and talking loudly while music played. The large house tables were removed, and many smaller tables were in their places.  
  
"Let's go find Ron and Hermione." Harry said, and they searched the hall for them. After a while, and many stares from other students, they found the couple at a table in the very back. They waved to Harry and Renee, and motioned them to sit down. Renee sat next to Hermione and Harry sat next to Ron. Ron was giving Harry a stern look.  
  
"You are such a gentelman." Renee heard Ron whisper to Harry, sarcastically. "You were soposed to pull out Renee's chair and push her in!"  
  
Harry's face turned pale.  
  
"Oh, man. I'm not going to get through this right." He moaned.  
  
Renee tried to rescue the momment.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Is'nt this cool?" She smiled, uncertainly.  
  
Harry looked more comforatable and nodded. They talked a while before the music turned slow and people began to walk out onto the dance floor.  
  
Ron took notice and stood up, reaching his hand out to Hermione. They winked at each other, and Ron led Hermione out onto the dance floor. They both glanced at Harry and Renee.  
  
Oh, no! Renee thought. Do we have to dance?  
  
Harry did'nt look to be too happy about that thought either. They looked at each other and silently agreed that there was no need to dance, they were perfectly happy sitting there and watching. However, Hermione was not pleased.  
  
"You guys! Come on!" She yelled out above the music.  
  
Renee and Harry shook their heads in union.  
  
"What's the matter you two? Too perfect to dance?" Someone sneered behind them.  
  
Draco Malfroy, wearing brand new dress robes, was smiling evilly down at Harry and Renee.  
  
Before Renee could say anything, for she had turned angry and red, Harry stood up in a flash.  
  
"We were just leaving," He gently took Renee's hand and gave her a "we-have-no-choice" look. With a small whimper, and a last look at a displeased Malfroy, Harry and Renee walked out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Do you know what we're doing? 'Cause I don't." Renee whispered nervously in his ear.  
  
"I think I know... er... just lead me lead."  
  
Harry put his arm around her waist and took her hand, she put her arm around him. With hesitation, Harry caught the rhythm of the music and started to lead Renee around the dance floor. After a few momments, Renee whispered,  
  
"Harry, I think we got this down!"  
  
"Yes, I believe so!" Harry answered back, excitedly. They looked at each other's faces and both of them blushed. Not saying another word, they danced in silence. After a few momments, Renee relaxed.  
  
This is not so bad. Renee thought. Harry is really picking this up good.  
  
She looked at him again, and he smiled back. In the distance, she could see Hermione and Ron staring intently on them. Renee smiled and winked, and Harry turned her. When he did so, they nearly ran into another couple, and Renee fell into Harry's shoudlers.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Harry whispered to her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said. Harry hugged her closer, and Renee... after a few momments hesitation, rested her chin on his shoulder. Harry soon did the same on her's.  
  
This is wonderful. Renee whispered in her mind. There is something about Harry that gives me butterflies in my stomach. I hope they never end!  
  
Yet, to Renee's silent objection, the music stopped and slowly, Harry gently parted with Renee. He was smiling and blushing, Renee doing the same. Standing there, staring at each other, the music changed to a faster beat. People began to party.  
  
"Umm... slow dancing is one thing. Fast dancing is a definate no." Renee said.  
  
"You can say that again, let's go find Ron and Hermione again." Harry replied, and he took her hand in his and they left the dance floor.  
  
When they returned to their table, Ron and Hermione were not there.  
  
"Maybe they're still dancing?" Renee sudgested.  
  
Harry nodded, and they went back to the dance floor. Trying their best to find two people in a whole crowd of couples was impossible. Giving up, they decided to check elsewhere. Ron and Hermione were not in the hall. Renee asked Lavender Brown if she had seen Hermione. She had'nt. Harry asked Seamus if he'd seen Ron. He did'nt either. Looking at each other with hopeless expressions, they left the Great Hall for some fresh air.  
  
"I am getting so sick of this!" Harry fumed.  
  
"There is one possibility," Renee began. She looked at Harry. Harry, reading her mind, shook his head.  
  
"If they are... I dunno... seeing each other, knowing them they would not be doing anything... like that! Never! I know them too well."  
  
Renee sighed.   
  
"You're right. You've known them a lot longer than I have. In that case, I have no clue as to what they'd be doing." She gave Harry a long look, then took his hand. "C'mon. Let's go back. It's none of our business, we're just going to have to trust them. We'll talk to them when we see them next, when they decide to show themselves."  
  
Harry, looking grim, allowed himself to be led back into the Great Hall.  
  
  
The dance continued until midnight, then the musicians packed up and students began to file slowly out of the hall. Harry and Renee had spent the remainder of the dance back at their table, hoping for Ron and Hermione to show. They still had not shown up when Harry and Renee got up to leave. Harry took Renee's arm in his and he led her back up to Gryffindor tower, both of them looking off every once in a while to see if Ron and Hermione were around. Even in the common room, they were not to be seen. Renee noticed Harry's anger rise, and she squeezed his arm to comfort him. It seemed to do the trick, for he gave her a small smile and they walked to the foot of the girl's dorm stairs.  
  
"I really, really, enjoyed myself, Harry." She told him.  
  
"So did I," Harry replied.  
  
They looked at each other, uncertainty on both their faces.  
  
"Well, uh... I guess I'll see you in the morning, then." Renee muttered.  
  
"Er... yes..." Harry said.  
  
Before Renee knew what she was doing, she leaned over and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. Harry's eyes grew three times their normal size, but he kissed her back. After what seemed like an eternity, but what was actually only a momment, they seperated. Her face was all flush and she was embarrassed, but the expression on Harry's face reassured her that what she just did was something he had wanted her to do for a while.  
  
Thank you... Harry," She whispered. "Good night."  
  
"Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry whispered back.  
  
Renee slowly turned and walked up the stairs. She felt lighter than air and her head was spinning with joy. Never had she felt so happy, even more than her birthday surprise, even more than the gift Harry had given her for Christmas.  
  
Humming to herself, she got undressed and ready for bed in the bathroom, and got into her dorm room. Bidding good nights to the other girls in the room, she drew back the curtains on her bed.  
  
"Ahck!" Renee yelped.  
  
Hermione was sitting, cross-legged, on her bed. She wore a sly grin and simply stared at Renee without a word.  
  
"Hermione! Where-on-Earth-have-you-been? And what's the big idea! You scared me half to death!" Renee demanded an answer.  
  
Hermione, continuing to grin, cocked her head.  
  
"How was it with Harry tonight?"  
  
"How was it with...? Hermione! What's going on with you?" Renee shrieked.  
  
"I'm just asking you a simple question that is normally shared between two best friends!" Hermione looked hurt.  
  
"Hermione, if you consider us best friends... and I consider that we are... then why won't you tell me or Harry what you and Ron have been doing sneaking off?!"  
  
Hermione just stared at her, but for a brief momment, her face contorted into a horrified expression.  
  
"Renee! Don't lis-!  
  
"What?" Renee snapped.  
  
Hermione's momentary outbrake was gone just as quickly as it came, leaving a puzzled and concerned look on Renee's face.  
  
"Sorry, Renee. Oh, Renee... Ron and I have just been talking, that's all. He... sorta... likes me."  
  
"As I thought. Well, just tell us next time when you wander off. It worries Harry terribly." Renee calmed down, relief comming to her.  
  
"Speaking of Harry," Hermione's grin returned. "How was your evening?!"  
  
Renee looked away and blushed, but she could'nt stand it anymore. She poured her heart out about everything. How they danced; how she put her chin on his shoulder and he did the same; how he continued to hold her hand and take her arm in his; and finnally, how they had kissed. Hermione suddenly got excited and strangely upset over that.  
  
"Really?!" She squealed. "How was it?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know! What do you mean? A kiss is a kiss, is their a difference?!" Renee shot back.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"There's a kiss... and then there's a kiss. Did you feel anything special about it?"  
  
Renee blushed again, a deeper shade of red. She did'nt feel like telling her that much. That was private.  
  
"C'mon, Renee. It's important."  
  
"What is? How I felt about a kiss from Harry?"  
  
Hermione grew impatient.  
  
"Do you feel like he fills a gap in your life? Like he's a missing piece that makes your life complete now?  
  
Renee gave her an annoyed look. She was not going to tell her that much, this was her most private life! Sighing, she motioned for Hermione to get off her bed.  
  
"I don't know." Renee lied. "Well, good night. I'm tired."  
  
Hermione, with an irriated look, walked over to her own bed. Renee watched her as she drew her curtains closed.  
  
"There's something fishy going on with her, I wish I knew what." With that, Renee turned on her side, the bliss of the evening comming back to her as she drifted off into a contented sleep.  
  
  
Chapter Ten: The Encounter  
  
  
Harry, on the other hand, did not see Ron at all when he returned from saying goodnight to Renee. He was overwelmed with thoughts. Ron was destroying his mood with his absence and lack of information. Harry had the best night of his life so far, being with Renee. Whenever he saw her, he felt real giddy inside that he could'nt explain why, and being with her that night made that feeling grow. It's like he's meant to be with her. The best thing that evening was when she kissed him. It was his first real kiss, and he felt like the king of the world.  
  
"I think... I think I'm in love." Harry whispered to himself. That thought surprised him. Could he really be in love? Does she feel the same way about him? He shook his head, feeling silly. Yet, the lighter-than-air mood he had was telling him that he was the happiest when he was around Renee.  
  
Harry's feelings were shattered when he glanced over at Ron's empty bed. His best friend had been acting real wierd and he won't tell Harry anything. He also suspected that when he did give him a story, that it was a lie.  
  
Muttering angrily to himself, he prepared for bed. The room was silent, for the other boys in the room were already asleep. As Harry got ready to put his pajamas on, he heard the fimilular "thump" of the portrait hole closing. Harry ran out of the room as quietly as he could, did the same down the stairs, and ran into the common room to face who he had expected.  
  
"Harry, boy am I glad to see you." Ron's exhausted face made Harry go from angry to concern.  
  
"Where-on-earth-have-you-been? What happened? Are you Ok?"  
  
Ron sat down heavily and sighed.  
  
"I dropped Hermione off in here before the dance ended, she said she forgot her pocket mirror and told me to go get it. I ran downstairs and before I got into the Great Hall, Filch stopped me. He yelled at me for running and dragged me into his office." He looked at Harry with an annoyed looked.  
  
"Well, he decided that I deserved to have clean up duty after the dance. He would'nt let me go back until then, so for the rest of the dance... I was in Filch's office cleaning out Mrs. Norris's litter box."  
  
Harry stared at Ron with understanding, but something bugged him.  
  
"Ron, he's caught people running in the halls before and they've never had to serve a detention for it."  
  
Ron suddenly looked worried. Harry continued to stare at him, suspicion appearing on his face. Ron took notice and quickly relaxed.  
  
"You know how he is, Harry. Filch was in a particularly worse mood 'cause of the dance! Anything fun he hates. Giving me detention was his way of retaliating."  
  
Harry was still not satisfied with Ron's story, but he was too tired from his emotions that he could'nt argue anymore.  
  
"So, how was your date with Renee?" Ron suddenly asked.  
  
This took Harry by surprise. He just shrugged.  
  
"I dunno if it was a date..." He muttered.  
  
"What do you think about her?" Ron pressed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shrugged and seemed to search his mind for a reply.  
  
"I mean, do you feel... oh how can I put this? Do you get a sense of something completeing itself when you're around Renee?"  
  
"I don't think I quite understand you, Ron." Harry replied.  
  
Ron grew impatient and sighed.  
  
"Harry, I'll be blunt. Do you love Renee?"  
  
Harry was shocked. Such in fact that he could'nt answer. He only managed to drop his jaw and become flush. Dispite Harry's silence, his reaction seemed to unpleasently satisfy Ron.  
  
Without another word, Ron got up and headed up the stairs to the boy's dorms, leaving Harry sitting where they were. Ron's question shook him up. It's the question he had been asking himself all evening.  
  
"Do I love her?" He whispered. "I think I do, yet, I'm not sure why."  
  
  
The next morning, Harry greeted Renee at breakfast. Both of them unusally giddy around the other. They're behavior strangely seemed to statisfy both Ron and Hermione. When they left the table for their usual morning stroll before classes, Harry turned to Renee.  
  
"Was Hermione in your room last night?" He asked her.  
  
"Not only that, she was waiting for me on my bed." Renee answered.  
  
"Ron did'nt show up until a long time after we said good night." Harry told her.  
  
"Hermione did'nt say a word about what they did, or where Ron was. I did'nt ask where he was for I figured he was up in your room. Anyway, Hermione was acting really strange. Kept asking these-" She stopped in midsentence, hesitating. "Well, she was odd. She seemed to turn crazy for a momment, but suddenly was back to normal again. Something's up."  
  
"Ron gave me a story about how he got detention from Filch over running in the hall. He was acting real strange too." Harry said.  
  
"I suspect we should keep a closer eye on them, try to find out exactly what it is they do together." Renee said.  
  
Harry agreed, but the thought of spying on two of his best friends made him feel ashamed. Yet, he was too concerned to let that stop him.  
  
  
Two months past by, and Harry and Renee did not find out much about the secret lives of Ron and Hermione. All they knew was that they always walked the same path. Starting from the Great Hall, they wandered from there to the library, then to the courtyard, and finnally to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Where they wen't from there, Harry and Renee did not know. Hermione and Ron were extra watchful when they were in that spot.  
  
At the beginning of June, end-of-term exams were starting. To encourage the students to do well, for Harry, Renee, Ron, and Hermione were to take their O.W.L.s, the last Hogsmeade visit was longer than usual. They were still supervised, however, and McGonagall payed extra attention to Ron and Hermione.  
  
When they stopped in at the Three Broomsticks towards the end of the day, Harry treated all of them to Butterbeers.  
  
"I do hope that the O.W.L.s are'nt much different from the F.M.A.T." Renee said.  
  
"What's the F.M.A.T?" Harry asked her.  
  
"The Florida Magical Assessment Test. It used to be the M.S.C.T, but it was voted that it was too easy. The state wanted to raise the standards. I don't know why people find it hard, the practice sheets they gave us in my fourth year were'nt hard at all!" Renee noticed the confused expressions on her friends' faces. "The M.S.C.T stands for Magical School Comprehensive Test."  
  
"Oh!" The table said in union.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it is'nt any different." Hermione told her.  
  
Ron glanced at his watch. He had been acting really jumpy the whole day, and Hermione was'nt much different. This unnerved Harry, but he fought himself to mind his business.  
  
"Er.. Hermione? Would you mind comming with me to Zonko's a momment?" He got up. Harry's expression turned angry but Renee put her hand on his.  
  
"Just let it go," She whispered.  
  
Without a word, Hermione got up and they walked to the door. Before they left, Ron shouted back out to Harry.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Come and get us if it gets too late. We'll be around Zonko's."  
  
Harry nodded. Renee smiled at him an gave him a "don't worry" expression. He looked into her face and felt calm. She always had a way of making him feel like things would be Ok.  
  
Seamus and Neville began to giggle at the looks Harry and Renee were exchanging. They blushed and gave them both a look of death. This shut Seamus and Neville up quickly.  
  
Trying to carry on a conversation without Hermione and Ron was hard. It kept nagging Harry in the back of his mind. Renee seemed to sense this, and tried her best to keep him focused on other things.  
  
When an hour and a half past, Ron and Hermione were not back yet.  
  
"We better go find them, it may take us a while and we are going to have to go back soon." Harry said, getting up. Renee nodded and they both walked to the door. Just as Harry opened it for Renee to walk through, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, please excuse me, dear!" Said a man.  
  
"That's alright," Renee said.  
  
Harry got a good look at the man.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander?" He said, surprised.  
  
"Why if it is'nt Mr. Potter! How are you young man?" Mr. Ollivander stepped back to get a good look at him.  
  
"Fine, thank you." Harry said.  
  
Mr. Ollivander turned to Renee.  
  
"And who's this lovely young lady with you, Potter?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. Ollivander, this is Renee Springs. She moved here from America. She goes to Hogwarts with me."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Miss Springs." Mr. Ollivander shook her hand and bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Ollivander." Renee said.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Ollivander, what is it you're doing here in Hogsmeade?" Harry could'nt contain his curiosity.  
  
"Well, I'm here just to pick up a few things that are not available in Diagon Alley." He looked at Harry with interest. "So, Harry. How's your wand? Still in peak shape?"  
  
Harry nodded and held out his wand. Mr. Ollivander took it and examined it carefully as he had when he inspected it for the Triwizard Tournament. Grinning to himself, he returned it to Harry.  
  
Ollivander then turned to Renee.  
  
"Would you mind if I had a look at your wand, Miss Springs?"  
  
"Not at all," She said, handing hers to him. He stared at it for a long time, making Renee and Harry lean closer to him, expecting him to say something.  
  
"In my lifetime, I did not expect to be surprised twice. I export wands to America, and this is one of them." He looked to Renee. "I remember each and every wand I have sold and exported. Ten inches, yew, and the core..." He drifted off, looking hard at Harry and then at Renee. Finnally, in a whisper, he mutterd.  
  
"Phoenix feather."  
  
Harry looked at Renee. She just nodded and looked curiously at Mr. Ollivander. He contined to stare hard at Harry and Renee, as if they were hiding something. Then, suddenly, a look of understanding went across his face. He handed Renee's wand back to her.  
  
"Well, you take good care of it. I must be off, take care!" And with that, Mr. Ollivander apparated right before their eyes.  
  
"Odd man," Renee muttered. Harry was looking at her with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"You never told me your wand's core was a phoenix feather."  
  
Renee shrugged and looked back at him.  
  
"Did'nt think it was important. Why? What's your wand's core?"  
  
Harry hesitated.  
  
"Mine's also a phoenix feather."  
  
"Really? Cool." Renee did'nt find this too odd, so Harry just shrugged himself and remembered what they were about to do before they ran into Ollivander.  
  
"Let's go see if we can find Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Right." Renee walked with Harry, looking into every shop window they could with the dwindling light that remained outside. Finnally, they reached Zonko's and walked inside. They split up and searched the store. Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen. When Harry and Renee got back together, they silently agreed to ask the shop's owner. Renee walked up to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen a tall, red headed boy with freckles and a smaller girl with bushy brown hair?"  
  
Harry did'nt expect him to remember, for the shop is always filled with Hogwarts students. But to his surprise, the man answered her.  
  
"Sure, they walked out about ten minutes ago. If I remember right, they were headed in the direction of the woods." He pointed out to the front of the store.  
  
"Thank you," Renee said, and she grabbed Harry's hand and they walked out of the store.  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this, Harry." She whispered to him as they walked out of the store.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Something is'nt right. Even now, with Ron and Hermione off on another 'walk'. No, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it in the air." She shivered, looking around at the darking town.  
  
Harry felt that Renee was right. She always seemed to sense things more than other people. He was about to say something, when a excruciating pain shot through his forehead.  
  
"Ahh!" He shouted, bringing his hands to his forehead. Renee jumped at his sudden outburst and grabbed his shoulder, for his knees were failing.  
  
His scar.  
  
Voldemort was close by.  
  
"What's wrong?" Renee began to panic. "Harry, are you alright? Tell me, Harry!" She sat him down on the ground and squatted level to his eyes. Harry fought the pain to answer her.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are in serious trouble. We have got to find them!"  
  
"What? Harry, what's going on?" She took his hand, and Harry looked at her in shock. The pain in his scar was becoming more bareable. Renee looked like she was'nt sure how to react to his expression. There was no time to question anything, he got to his feet with Renee's help.  
  
"Go get Professor Dumbledore. Tell him it's an emergency. Ron and Hermione are in big trouble..." He hesitated to tell her. "It's Voldemort."  
  
Renee looked like she was just slapped.  
  
"Voldemort? Here? Has... has he got them?" She stuttered.  
  
"I think so. My scar hurts whenever Voldemort is near or feeling particularly murderous. I've got to go find them!" Harry broke his connection with Renee and turned. Yet he stopped, for Renee was following him.  
  
"No! Go get Professor Dumbledore! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"Absolutely not! I'm not leaving you alone!" Renee countered him. "If something happens, help won't get there in time. Two wands are better than one." She gave him a brave smile, but shivered at her own words.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt, Renee. Dumbledore is the only one that Voldemort's afraid of, you got to go get him!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you and that's final. C'mon, we're going to be too late if we stand here talking." She took his hand once more and squeezed it. Strangely, Harry felt that she was soposed to go with him. He sighed and they walked together into the forrest.  
  
"Lumos." Harry muttered to his wand, Renee did the same. The woods lit up with the light from the wands, and still holding hands, they walked deeper into the trees. The pain in Harry's scar was increasing, the only thing keeping his focus was making sure that Renee was by his side.  
  
"Harry?" Renee whispered.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Listen."  
  
"I don't hear anything."  
  
"Exactly. We're close, I can feel it." Renee moved closer to Harry and he held her hand tighter. He sensed her fear, and was worried that she could sense his.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud scream about one hundred yards ahead of them. They quickly sped up in it's direction. It was now pitch dark, and the light from their wands bounced off all the trees, making the range of visibility low. Renee stopped short, stopping Harry as well.  
  
"Harry, look!" She shouted, horrified.  
  
Harry looked off to where she was looking and held his wand higher. Off in the distance, in a clearing, were two figures on the ground.  
  
"Oh, no!" Harry moaned, and he ran over to them, Renee at his side. "Ron! Hermione!"  
  
Both of them were tied up, and gagged. Ron looked up at Harry, not with relief, but complete terror. Harry took the gag from his mouth and Ron nearly exploded.  
  
"Get out of here, Harry! Run! It's him! It's a trap!"  
  
Renee grabbed Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hermione's out cold."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout us! You have got to get yourself and Renee out of here! He's here! He's here to kill both of you!" Ron screamed.  
  
Before anyone could say anything more, the clearing around them became lighter. Standing up, Harry and Renee looked around. Surrounding them were more than one hundred cloaked figures, with illuminated wands. They formed a large circle, enclosing the whole clearing. Renee let out a scared whine, and Harry took her hand. Ron was crying for them to leave, but it was too late.  
  
The pain came onto Harry's scar ten fold, and he cried out and fell to the ground. Renee put her arms around him, and the pain was subdued enough for Harry to look up. He gave Renee a helpless look, but she was not looking at him, she was looking up at someone else in the distance.  
  
One of the cloaked figures was walking, slowly, towards them. Taller than the rest. Renee began to whimper, and Harry knew why.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
"Hello again, Harry Potter. I'm glad you brought your etam luos with you, it makes things so much easier now."  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Conflict In the Clearing  
  
  
Voldemort was walking closer to them, and Harry's pain grew worse with each step, despite Renee. Ron was moaning and Hermione was still out cold. The cloaked figures, obviously Death Eaters, did not move, but kept their lit wands high above them.  
  
Harry, fighting all the pain as much as he could, got to his feet, leaning on Renee. He did not want to face him on the ground.  
  
Voldemort walked towards them still, and Harry and Renee backed up with his every step.  
  
"I believe we have a duel to finish, Potter." Voldemort said, evil radiating off of every word.  
  
Harry said nothing. Renee could'nt say a word.  
  
"I grow impatient of this delay! You should have been dead by now! But no! Harry Potter grows stronger yet! By a force that perhaps even he himself does not know! The bond between Harry Potter and his etam luos keeps him safe still. Ah, but I enlisted the help of two of Potter's most closest companions," Voldemort walked over to where Ron and Hermione were bound on the ground. His evil grin spread across his face, and he pointed at Ron. "A very grand plan I had indeed, maybe even better than the one that failed last time."  
  
Harry stood up as straight as he could, putting himself in front of Renee. Absolute hatred rushed all over his body and he gripped his wand tighter.  
  
"Once I had a connection into Hogwarts, I had a professor send one of Potter's friends on an errand. An errand to see me," Voldemort laughed, the Death Eaters around them doing the same. "The imperius curse did quite nicely. When this one here delivered Potter's other companion to me, I gave them an assignment." He looked straight at Renee, and she cringed in terror.  
  
"Find out if Harry Potter's etam luos was at Hogwarts. Then bring them both to me."  
  
Why does he keep saying etam luos? Harry thought. What does that mean?  
  
Voldemort's evil grin grew wider and he looked back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Now that they've served their purpose, they are no longer needed."  
  
He waved his hand high in the air at the Death Eaters surrounding them.  
  
"Let Potter watch. Elliminate them!"  
  
Ron let out a scream. The Death Eaters around the clearing lowered their wands in union, the light shining from them going out one by one. Voldemort's own wand lit up, but ten times brighter than it should of been. To let Harry and Renee watch as Ron and Hermione were killed.  
  
"NOOO!" Harry bellowed. In an instant, he looked at Renee and she looked back at him, an idea seeming to shine out of her eyes.   
  
"Ready!" Harry knew what she was thinking. The banishing charm. It was their only hope to save Ron and Hermione. If they both did it and concentrated hard, they could propel Ron and Hermione out of the clearing.  
  
"NOW!" Voldemort commanded.  
  
"NOW!" Harry screamed.  
  
Just as the clearing lit up with a blinding green light, two strong beams of red light shot out of Harry and Renee's wands. The two beams of red light hit Ron and Hermione, and just as the green light reached them, they were hurled into the air.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron was screaming.  
  
Harry and Renee directed them over the heads of the confused Death Eaters and far into the woods. They would land hard, but they would'nt be dead. For now.  
  
Voldemort became enraged.  
  
In an instant, Voldemort was inches in front of Harry, wand in his face.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed yourself. For now your etam luos here will suffer for your bravery!"  
  
When it seemed he was about to cast a spell on Harry, he turned at the last minute and his wand was level with Renee's eyes.  
  
The scream he heard would echo in Harry's mind forever.  
  
Renee was screaming in agony, rolling in a fetal position on the ground. Voldemort simply stood over her, watching Harry's horrified expression as he tortured her with the Cruciatus curse.  
  
"STOP! STOP, PLEASE! It's ME YOU WANT! Not Renee!" Harry was about to throw himself on top of Voldemort. Sure, he was powerful with magic, but was he strong for a physical fight?  
  
Voldemort stepped out of Harry's path as if he were avoiding someone in a hallway. He laughed his merciless laugh.  
  
"Oh, but I do want her. Both of you."  
  
He lifted his wand, and Renee's screams muffled to a low moan of pain. Harry ran and put his arms around her.  
  
Voldemort studied them with loathing.  
  
"Don't you know, Potter? Don't you realize who she is to you?"  
  
Harry looked up at him with hatred.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He snapped.  
  
Voldemort laughed, beside himself.   
  
"If I were to tell you now, I would not be able to destroy you! Come now, Harry Potter! Let's finish what we started!" He raised his wand yet again, and Harry found himself lifted off the ground and standing before Voldemort.  
  
"This time, your parents won't be able to help you. Alive or dead!"  
  
Harry paniced. He rattled his mind to find a spell to counter Voldemort. When it seemed that he could'nt find anything, he remembered a spell that he never took seriously. The bubble spell. If he could concot a big enough bubble, he could trap Voldemort inside!  
  
"Avada Ked-" Voldemort's wand heated up.  
  
"Bubbalocius!" Harry bellowed. Instantly, a clear, thin film appeared around Voldemort. The spells he was casting were bouncing off the bubble. But it was weak, and was'nt going to last long. Voldemort became enraged, each spell casting out of his wand making the bubble even more feeble. Harry had to try again.  
  
"Bubba-"  
  
"Bubbalocius!"  
  
Renee suddenly appeared at Harry's side, and they had both bellowed out the spell. The bubble grew stronger, and Voldemort went nuts.  
  
"Harry, this is not going to last!" Renee wailed.  
  
The Death Eaters around them were running closer, wands ready.  
  
"What are we going to do! We can't fight them, there are too many!" She grabbed Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry could'nt answer. He did'nt know. Renee sensed it, and her eyes began to tear up. He took her hand and squeezed it hard.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a voice.  
  
"Hold hands and concentrate. When I say so, cast the Reductor spell."  
  
Harry and Renee spun around, searching around them for where they heard the voice. No one, but the Death Eaters were there. And they were getting closer.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Without delay, Harry and Renee shouted out "Reducto!". Instantly, red sparks shot out in every direction from their wands. All the Death Eaters were hit, blasting them one hundred yards away.  
  
"Now, RUN!" Commanded the voice.  
  
Harry, still holding on to Renee, ran as fast as he could away from the clearing. They jumped over stunned Death Eaters and ran into the woods, not questioning on who it was that was helping them escape. Behind them, both Harry and Renee could hear the enraged shouts of Voldemort. He had failed at killing Harry yet again.  
  
They did not stop until they had reached the edge of the woods.  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Renee whispered, out of breath.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her, worried.  
  
"I... I think so..."  
  
Harry suddenly remembered about Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! We got to go find them, before Voldemort does!" He turned to leave when he heard shouts from behind them.  
  
"HARRY! RENEE!"  
  
Renee grabbed Harry and they both ran towards the direction of the yells. Comming from the darkness was a large group of people.  
  
"There they are! They're OK!"  
  
The group was led by, to Harry's surprise, Sirius Black. Followed closely by Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. Bringing up the rear was a man Harry did not recognize.  
  
"'Arry! Renee! Are you two al'righ?" Hargid took one step for everyone else's two. He was instantly on Harry and Renee, looking them over.  
  
"Oh, Hagrid! Boy, am I glad to see you! I'm fine, we're both fine!" Harry was overcome by relief. He was instantly hit, however, by his Godfather, who embraced him in a paniced hug.  
  
"Harry! Thank God you're Ok!" He pulled Harry to his face and looked him over quickly. "Are you hurt? What happened?"  
  
Before Harry could answer, Renee, who was standing beside them, was grabbed into a hug by the man that Harry did not recognize.  
  
"Renee! Oh, Renee! Are you OK? Oh, my God... thank God you're alive! Oh, man.. mom's going to kill me! Where is he? Where is that-" He continued with inappropriate language, until Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Let's quickly get the children back to Hogwarts, the Ministry is searching the woods now." He motioned for them all to follow him.  
  
"No! We got to go get Ron and Hermione!" Harry shouted, pulling himself away from Sirius.  
  
"They are alright, they're back at Hogwarts with Madam Pomfry." Professor McGonagall said, softly.  
  
The only one yet to say anything, was Professor Snape. He was looking his smug self, but concern was very obvious in his eyes.  
  
"Headmaster," He finnally said. "I shall go help."  
  
Dumbledore nodded grimly, Professor McGonagall looking very disturbed. Snape, without another word, turned and walked briskly into the woods.  
  
The group, encircling Harry and Renee, walked back to Hogwarts. Sirius kept a tight hold on Harry's shoulder, which made him feel safe. Looking at Renee, he gave her a questioned look at the man holding her hand tightly.  
  
"Timothy, my brother." She mouthed.  
  
They arrived in the hospital wing, and Renee and Harry were immediately bombarded by Madam Pomfry.  
  
There goes my first year of avoiding the hospital wing. Harry thought.  
  
Madam Pomfry looked very grim, she knew what happened. Or at least knew who it was that had Harry and his friends. Harry looked around the wing to find Ron and Hermione. All he saw was two draped beds, and the shadows of people lying within them.  
  
"Are they alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mmm... yes. In time." Madam Pomfry nodded as she took his pulse.  
  
"How are they, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked her, kindly.  
  
"Shock. They'll definately need some bed rest, but other than that, they are just fine. Renee there wen't through a terrible ordeal, I suspect the Cruciatus curse." She muttered the last part.  
  
Dumbledore looked sadly at Renee, understanding in his eyes.  
  
"When they are able, It's imperative that I speak with both Renee and Harry as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster. I will send them when I see them fit to."  
  
Sirius and Renee's brother, Timothy, walked into the wing.  
  
"I want to stay with Harry," Sirius said.  
  
"And I with Renee." Timothy said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and looked at Madam Pomfry. She looked at them annoyed, but figured it would do no harm.  
  
"Just don't stay long, they need peace!"  
  
Dumbledore and Madam Pomfry left to go into her office. Harry and Renee were situated in their beds. Timothy walked over to Renee and Sirius sat down by Harry.  
  
"I was'nt there again, I'm a horrible Godfather. James made a mistake, I've let him down again." Sirius muttered quietly.  
  
"Don't be rediculous!" Harry said, angrily. "If I've survived this many enounters with Voldemort and survived than you are fullfilling your title."  
  
Sirius chuckled and looked seriously at Harry.  
  
"Like father, like son. James always yelled at me for kicking myself in the butt." His face fell again, and he gave Harry a hard look. "I'm not going to be absent from you any longer. I won't let it happen anymore. My trial is set for next week."  
  
Harry's face lit up.  
  
"If by some miracle that I am pardoned, Dumbledore will help me get situated. I will still be doing things for him, but I'll be able to have you stay with me."  
  
"I noticed that Hagrid, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfry did not react to you." Harry told him.  
  
"When Professor Dumbledore held a meeting last summer, I was revealed to the staff and my old colleagues."  
  
Harry was very happy, especially over the fact that he may live with his Godfather. However, the exhaustion of the previous events took it's toll, and he yawned sleepily.  
  
As if in response, Madam Pomfry suddenly appeared.  
  
"You can come back later, for now they need to sleep."  
  
Sirius was very hesitant to leave Harry's side, but hugged him and got up to leave. Harry smiled and layed back, looking over to Renee's bed. Her brother was smoothing her hair out, for she was already asleep. Both Timothy and Sirius, with last looks, walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
Harry was staring at Renee, as his eyes closed.  
  
What did Voldemort mean, what's an etam luos? He drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Harry's Etam Luos  
  
  
Harry and Renee spent two days in the hospital wing. Niether of them were able to speak with Ron and Hermione. They were still really weak. When Harry and Renee left, Madam Pomfry told them to go up to Professor Dumbledore's office. On the way there, almost every student that they walked across applauded them.  
  
As they reached the statue in front of Dumbledore's door, it opened for them. Professor Dumbledore stuck his head out and smiled.  
  
"I've been expecting you, please come in."  
  
Renee and Harry followed Dumbledore up the moving spiral staircase, and into his office. Fawkes immediately left his perch and greeted both Harry and Renee. Dumbledore smiled and motioned them to sit down. Before anyone could say anything, the office door flew open.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," It was Sirius. He looked at Harry and ran up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sirius." Harry muttered.  
  
Sirius nodded and sat down in the chair next to him. Professor Dumbledore nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask each of you what happened two days ago, in the woods."  
  
Renee looked at Harry and he looked back. She nodded grimly and Harry tried his best to give her an encouraging smile. He's had to do this before. Taking a deep breath, Harry explained how Ron and Hermione had been acting real strange since after the Christmas holidays. Renee helping him out, especially with the strange conversation she had with Hermione after the Blossom Ball. The explanations continued all the way through their confrontation with Voldemort.  
  
"He kept refering to Renee as my Etam Luos. He would'nt tell me what he meant. Voldemort said that I was just as strong as ever when I'm with my Etam Luos, and that it was Ron and Hermione's job to find out if my Etam Luos was at Hogwarts." Harry finished, but looked hard at Dumbledore. "Do you know what an Etam Luos is?"  
  
Dumbledore looked from Harry to Renee, then to Sirius. Sirius was looking at Dumbledore with a "go-ahead" expression. Harry noticed and grew angry that it seemed that everyone knew except him and Renee.  
  
"Please tell us! What does it mean?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and looked at Sirius once more.  
  
"Perhaps it would be easier if they were told seperately. Sirius? If you would be so kind as to take Harry into my study and I'll explain to Renee here."  
  
Sirius stood up, nodding, and took Harry by the shoulder. With a glance at Renee, who was looking confused, Sirius led Harry to the room in the back of the office that was Dumbledore's study. He closed the door and turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'm not sure how you are going to react."  
  
"React to what? Sirius, what's going on?" Harry began to worry.  
  
Sirius seemed to be searching his mind for the right thing to say.  
  
"How do you feel towards Renee?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you feel calm with her, that everything will be alright? Does she fill a sort of gap, a piece of a puzzle that completes yourself?"  
  
"Ron was asking me these same type of questions..." Harry grew panicky.  
  
"No, Harry, it's alright. What I'm trying to say is that if you feel that way towards Renee, then she is your Etam Luos." Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
"What IS an Etam Luos!?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, Renee is your soul mate."  
  
"My what?" Harry gasped.  
  
"An Etam Luos is a soul mate. The reason why Voldemort wanted to kill Renee is because she is your soul mate. When a wizard finds his soul mate, they become stronger and their powers are more powerful. You are already a powerful wizard, Harry. But when you are with your Etam Luos, you are more powerful then you can ever imagine. Somehow, Voldemort found out that you had one... we may never know how he found out. He has a much harder job at destroying you now, now that you are united with your Etam Luos."  
  
Harry was speechless and could only stare at his Godfather. Sirius was looking at him with concern. After several minutes, Harry gathered himself to speak.  
  
"So, that's why I feel the way I feel towards her."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"You are meant to be together, but soul mate or no soul mate, it's your decision on what you want to do."  
  
"Sirius, does everyone have an Etam Luos?"  
  
Sirius looked at him, concentration showing in his eyes.  
  
"No one is sure. I believe not. Yet, some say, that our destinies are determined at our birth. Destiny knows our whole life story and what will happen to us. If a person is in need of protection, and there will be no one there to give it to them, destiny chooses a single soul to be that person's partner. Together, they are more powerful against evil."  
  
"Professor Trelawney mentioned something about my star chart," Harry whispered.   
  
Sirius stared at him.  
  
"She said that there was another set of stars that intertwined with my own. Was that set Renee's?" Harry looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
"What now?" Harry asked, quietly.  
  
"It's up to you, and Renee." Sirius said, softly. He sighed heavily then turned to open the door. Harry followed him out the door and back into Dumbledore's office. Renee was looking at her feet and Dumbledore was smiling at Harry with understanding.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" He asked him.  
  
"I think so," Harry whispered. He was busy looking at Renee with curiosity. Had she reacted the same way?  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius were looking at them, studying them closely. After a momment of silence, Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Well, I believe that will be enough for one day. Just one thing, the Ministry was unable to capture any of the Death Eaters. Voldemort and his followers dissapeered before anyone could reach the clearing."  
  
Breaking his gaze from Renee, who was still staring at her feet, Harry turned to Dumbledore with realization.  
  
"Professor, that voice we heard that helped us escape. Who do you think it was?"  
  
Dumbledore looked hard at him, a frown on his face.  
  
"I'm not sure, Harry. We may never know." He sighed then stood up. "Both of you better get downstairs and eat something. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that both of you did not miss the exams."  
  
In union, Harry and Renee groaned. Sirius and Dumbledore exchanged looks and they escorted Harry and Renee out of the office. Once outside, Sirius turned to Harry.  
  
"If you need me, I won't be far."  
  
"Thanks Sirius," Harry said.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine!" Harry muttered.  
  
Sirius gave him an encouraging smile, then turned to go back to Dumbledore's office. Harry and Renee were left standing in the hallway alone.  
  
"So," Renee said.  
  
"So," Harry countered.  
  
They both looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Simply staring at each other, their faces turned flush.  
  
"Uh, so... umm..." Renee muttered.  
  
Harry looked at her seriously and thought. Are we really meant for each other? Is that feeling I have love?  
  
Renee began to shift her body weight from each leg nervously. Obviously she wanted to say something, but was too embarrased to.  
  
"Let's go eat," She said finnally.  
  
Harry, giving up, nodded and followed her to the Great Hall.  
  
  
When Ron and Hermione joined them the next day in time to study for the O.W.L.s, they were very uncomfortable around Harry and Renee. Obviously ashamed of what had happened. Harry tried to explain to Ron that he was not upset at him and that it was'nt his fault, but Ron was a terrible mess of emotions. Renee was having just as much bad luck with Hermione. To comfort the other, Ron and Hermione requested to be left alone. Harry and Renee honored that request.  
  
However, Harry and Renee were just as uneasy around each other. It was getting harder, for the whole school was soon buzzing of the "rumor" that Harry had an Etam Luos, and that it was Renee. They tried to keep a distance between them, but as if there was some unforeseen force, they kept running into each other. Finnally, they gave up, and Harry helped Renee study for the O.W.L.s.  
  
"Harry?" Renee asked him as they were pouring over notes before the first test day.  
  
"Emm?"  
  
"Tomorrow is the first day of Sirius Black's trial."  
  
Harry stood up, remembering.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"Do you think, that you'll be able to stay with him this summer?"  
  
"I don't know, it depends on the outcome of the trial." Harry sank into his chair, thinking of the odds of Sirius winning.  
  
Renee nodded, but she seemed to have something else to say.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, just... wondering." She muttered. Suddenly, she sat upright and looked straight at Harry. "I... I'm going to miss you. Over the summer."  
  
Harry looked at her, a small smile appearing on his face.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too. But, we still have two weeks left, let's not get depressed while we are still together."  
  
Renee looked very happy at his reply, nodded, then looked back at her work. Yet something else was bothering her.  
  
"Harry, do you think Ron and Hermione are OK?"  
  
Harry looked up from his own work and considered for a momment.  
  
"I'm not sure, but they seem to do better when they are together."  
  
"Do you think that, they really do like each other?"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Most likely. They do make a very... interesting couple."  
  
They laughed and stared into each other's eyes. After a momment, they broke their gaze and continued to study.  
  
  
The next day, the hallways were shut off to all students under fifth year and above fifth year to allow absolute silence for the O.W.L.s. Harry was very nervous, not only about the test, but about Sirius's trial.  
  
"I'm sure everything will go fine," Renee reassured him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you're right." Harry was still unsure.  
  
They were walking around, getting ready for the first hour of testing, when they walked into Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys!" Renee said.  
  
"Hello." They said in union.  
  
"Er.. how do you two feel?" Harry asked.  
  
"Better," Ron replied.  
  
The conversation, if you can call it one, was ended immediately with the commands of Professor McGonagall, shoving students into classrooms.  
  
"Good luck." Hermione muttered, and surprisingly, she grabbed Ron's hand and they both walked to one classroom. Harry and Renee watched them leave before heading for their own.  
  
"We need to have a decent talk with them," Renee told Harry.  
  
"Yes, definately."  
  
A/N: Chapters 13 & 14 are next and will end this series! Enjoy!  
~OrcaPotter  



	4. Chapters 13-14

A/N: Ahh, the end of Etam Luos, the 1st series in the Renee Chronicles. Here's it's conclusion.  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Renee Springs, everything Potter belongs to the genius known as J.K. Rowling!  
  
  
Chapter Thriteen: The Stranger In the Back  
  
  
Testing for the O.W.L.s took three days, within that time, fifth years had little time to do anything else but study and eat. This frustrated Harry and Renee, for they really wanted to have a talk with Ron and Hermione. It made it even more difficult since they were seperated into different classrooms.  
  
By the end of the third day, Harry was'nt sure how he did at all. He was so worried about Sirius that he had a very hard time concentrating. Renee was'nt as bad, but it was hard for her anyway because the test was somewhat different than the standard tests in Florida. Harry helped her out the best he could, but his mind kept tracking back to Sirius. No one had told him anything about the trial's progress... and that was making him loose hope minute by minute.  
  
There was a special party for the fifth years after the last hour of testing, and Harry was hoping to at least get to talk with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, there they are." Renee said, as they walked into the Great Hall. She was pointing a dark corner, much like the one they sat at durring the Blossom Ball. Ron and Hermione were talking softly to each other, and Harry noticed that they were holding hands. When they noticed them walking up, they let go of each other and gave them a weak smile.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, sitting down. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh, we're fine." Ron said.  
  
For minutes, no one said anything. Uncertainty was thick in the air. Finnally, Renee sighed and broke the silence.  
  
"Look, none of what happend was any of your fault. Both of you were hostages of Voldemort, you did'nt do any of what you did, Voldemort did."  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced away, not entirely convinced. Harry was looking at her with mild surprise, she was speaking Voldemort's name freely and without fear. Few people actually did that.  
  
Ron seemed to gather courage and looked seriously at Harry and Renee.  
  
"Thank you, for saving us. We would of been dead right now."  
  
"Yes, you saved us when it was us that led you into that trap." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Of course we saved you! Do you think we would let our best friends die? What are friends for?" Harry said.  
  
Both of them laughed quietly.  
  
"Now let's drop this matter and get back to normal," Renee said, brushing her hands together. "What happened happened and it's in the past, let's move on."  
  
The group nodded in agreement.  
  
Soon afterwards, snacks were served and everyone got up for something to eat. While serving themselves, Ron whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Is it really true?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, silently.  
  
"That Renee's... you know,"  
  
Harry slowly nodded.  
  
"Wow, what do you think about it?" Ron gasped.  
  
Harry stopped what he was doing. He had'nt really thought hard about it, because of Sirius and the O.W.L.s.  
  
"I... I'm not sure," He finnally said.  
  
Ron nodded and they finished gathering food. Harry stayed back to pick up napkins when a figure suddenly appeared before him.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you doing today?" It was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Professor, I'm doing Ok."  
  
"I have something for you," He reached into his robe and pulled out a letter. "I'm afraid Sirius is not allowed to send out owls durring the trial."  
  
Harry forgot everything and grabbed the letter, ripping it immediately open.  
  
  
Harry,  
I am unsure on how the trial is going, it seems no one is sure who to believe. There have been testimonials in my favor, but it just seems to confuse the jury. Without Pettigrew, I'm not sure how I can win.  
Dumbledore said that it would be alright if you wished to come to the last day of the trial. It may help for the jury to see you there. You don't have to, I'm not sure if you'd want to.. I don't want to dissapoint you again.  
Whatever you decide, I want you to know that you have my love forever, no matter what happens.  
Sirius  
  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore, and he smiled down on him.  
  
"You and the others are pardoned to leave school with me on Friday." With a last smile, he left the Great Hall.  
  
Harry ran back to the table to tell the others.  
  
"You guys! We get to go to the last day of Sirius's trial!"  
  
"Really?" Renee asked.  
  
Harry nodded and handed her the letter. Ron and Hermione looked over her shoulder as she read. When they were through, they looked up at Harry with uncertainty.  
  
"Harry, it does'nt seem like it's going too well in his favor." Renee said gently.  
  
"I know, but it may cheer him up to see us. He says it may help!"  
  
"Well, we're behind you one hundred percent." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll go with you." Ron added.  
  
Renee smiled at him, agreeing.  
  
  
The next day was hard to go through, knowing that the following day will decide Harry's future. Harry was so desperate to leave the Dursleys, that he was'nt sure how he would react if Sirius was still found guilty. He had already lost a father he never knew, he did'nt want to loose his Godfather. Renee, Ron, and Hermione tried their best to keep his mind off it. Before they went up to bed, Renee pulled him to the side.  
  
"Now, don't make fun of me, but I'm going to give you some advice that has helped me for a long time."  
  
"I would never make fun of you," Harry smiled.  
  
Renee blushed, but became serious again.  
  
"Now, close you eyes and push everything out of your mind. Good, now tell me exactly what you are doing at this very momment."  
  
"Standing here, with my eyes closed, listening to you."  
  
"Good, now focus on that. You are standing in the common room, talking with me. Now, forget the past, there is nothing you can do about it. Now, forget the future, you can't do anything about that right now. Only focus on this very momment you are living. Make time stand still."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked straight into Renee's. She blushed again, and smiled.  
  
"I used to do that a lot, before I moved. It helps relieve stress. Don't ask me where I got it from, I came up with it myself."  
  
Suddenly, Harry leaned forward and gave her a kiss.  
  
"You are one wise American," He whispered.  
  
Renee turned beet red.  
  
"Nahh, just an American with too much spare time."  
  
They laughed together and Harry walked her up to the girl's stairs.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Renee. And thank you."  
  
"Anything, Harry, anytime."  
  
  
Harry had a hard time sleeping that night, but he managed to get some sleep using Renee's advice. However, when dawn broke, Harry jumped out of bed and got dressed. He ran downstairs to wait in the common room. To his surprise, Renee and Hermione were waiting.  
  
"Good morning!" They both said cheerfully. Strangely, they exchanged looks with each other and giggled. Harry was about to ask what was so funny when Ron bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Well, this is it folks."  
  
Everyone nodded and followed each other out of the portrait hole to wait in the Great Hall. As if Harry was'nt surprised enough that morning, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"Good morning." They all said in union.  
  
"I was hoping you all would wake early, we need an early start." Something seemed to trouble Dumbledore, and he gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, taking him to the back of the group as they headed downstairs. "Somehow, news leaked about you and Renee. Reporters from around the wizarding world will be at the trial for Sirius's purpose, but I suspect they are just as eager to talk with you and Renee. We are going early to avoid them, but if we should get bombarded, don't say anything... let me do the talking."  
  
Harry nodded and they soon found themselves walking up to the huge fireplace in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall then handed each of them a paper bag.  
  
"There is no time for breakfast, so I prepared some snacks for all of you."  
  
"Thank you Minerva, we should be back before the day is through." Dumbledore said kindly, throwing Floo Powder into the fire.  
  
"Good luck, Harry." McGonagall whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"We are going to the Ministry, so be clear when you tell the fire." Dumbledore instructed. He went first, then Ron, then Hermione. With an encouraging smile at Harry, Renee followed. Harry, grinning to himself, stepped in afterward.  
  
"The Ministry!" He yelled.  
  
His surroundings swirled before him and he found himself being hurled past fireplaces until finnally comming to land outside a large fireplace inside a giant lobby.  
  
"Alright, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, comming to his side.  
  
Harry nodded, looking from Dumbledore, to Ron, to Hermione, and then to Renee, who was comming to stand beside him.  
  
"Alright, follow me everyone. Stay close." Dumbledore led the way through the Ministry's many zig-zagging halls. Wizards and witches walked briskly from one place to the other. Many took double-takes as they saw Harry walk past. Harry tried to ignore that.  
  
After going through endless hallways and when it seemed they would walk forever, Dumbledore stopped in front of a door which read:  
  
  
COURTROOMS  
A-E  
  
  
"Now, there's still the possibility that there may be some early reporters here. So if they ask you anything, ignore them and continue to follow me." With that, Dumbledore opened the door and walked through, the rest of them following closely behind.  
  
It was another large hallway, with huge double-doors labled with a letter. While the hallway was virtually empty, there were one or two people at the end of the hall.  
  
"Wait, there they are now!" Yelled one of them.  
  
Dumbledore quickly pulled all of them closer to him and he contined to walk towards the last door.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how do you feel about the way the trial is being handled? Do you think Black has a chance?" A female reporter was on top of him like a shopper at an after-Christmas sale.  
  
Dumbledore simply nodded and pulled Harry even closer, as he reached for the door labled "E". The reporter saw Harry and tried to ask him questions.  
  
"Mr. Potter, how do you feel about the fact that having an Etam Luos will help in the resistance against You-Know-Who?"  
  
Dumbledore quickly squeezed Harry and Renee through the doors without a word, then grabbed Hermione and Ron and pushed them through, leaving the now-annoyed reporter outside.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
Harry was looking all around him. He was standing in the same courtroom that he was in while he was looking into Dumbledore's Pensieve. The same lone chair was in the middle of the room, bleachers of chairs on either side. One side for the jury, the other for the audience. In front was a single chair for the judge.  
  
"Let's sit down and eat. We have about an hour before the trial starts." Dumbledore led them to the first row of seats and they sat down. Nervously, Harry tried to eat the snacks that McGonagall packed for them. Renee leaned on his side, making him feel better.  
  
  
After an hour, the courtroom filled with people. To Harry's excited surprise, he noticed a fimilular face walk into the room.  
  
"Professor Lupin!"  
  
"Where?" Hermione and Ron said at the same time.  
  
Lupin waved, wearing a smile, and walked over to sit with them. Professor Dumbledore grinned and moved over a seat so that Lupin could sit next to Harry.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Ron, Hermione!" He called over to them. He smiled kindly at Renee. "And you must be Renee, nice to meet you at last."  
  
"Renee, this is Professor Lupin." Harry introduced her.  
  
"Please, just call me Remus. I'm not a professor anymore." He laughed softly and put a hand on Harry's side. "How have you been, Harry?" He asked him, seriously.  
  
"I'm alright." He answered simply. He was'nt in the mood to talk about what all had happened with Voldemort.  
  
Lupin took the hint and nodded.  
  
Suddenly, the courtroom became quiet and a tall wizard took the head seat.  
  
"The trial of Mr. Sirius Black will now come to order." He said loudly. "Bring in the accused."  
  
The large doubledoors, fighting a now much larger crowd of reporters, opened to reveal three figures. In the middle, was Harry's Godfather, Sirius. On either side of him were two very strong looking wizards. They led him to the chair in the middle of the court then walked back to stand by the doors.  
  
"Mr. Black," The judge said. "We have heard the testimonials for your favor this past week. Are there any more you wish to add?"  
  
"No, your honor." Sirius replied.  
  
"Well then, I shall let-"  
  
"Wait, your honor. There is one more person." Dumbledore had suddenly stood up. The whole court had eyes on him.  
  
"Oh?" Said the judge.  
  
"Yes. If he agrees, Harry Potter is here to testify."  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide as the court shifted it's gaze from Dumbledore to him. Dumbledore looked down at him.  
  
"Can you testify?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes. I will." Harry blurted out.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Potter. Please come stand by Mr. Black." The judge ordered.  
  
Harry nodded, and as quickly as he could dispite his shock, he walked down to stand by Sirius. Sirius looked up at him and gave a small hint of a smile. Harry did the same.  
  
"Mr. Potter, is the accused sitting beside you guilty of the charges against him?" The judge asked.  
  
"No. He's not."  
  
"You mean to tell me, that this man did not kill thirteen people, including Petter Pettigrew? That he did not betray James and Lily Potter, your own parents?"  
  
"Yes." Harry answered, defiantly.  
  
"What proof do you have to present the court?"  
  
"Only my word, your honor. Petter Pettigrew is not dead, but alive and serving Voldemort. He's the one that betrayed my parents, my father switched secret-keepers at the last minute, thinking it would throw Voldemort off. Little did he know that it was Pettigrew who was his servant. Pettigrew staged his death, cutting off his index finger as the only thing left of his body. He then turned into a rat and lived out the next twelve years as a pet of my friend. Two years ago, I witnessed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin turn him back into a man. Before they could turn him in, Pettigrew escaped and is now back at his master's side."  
  
The judged looked hard at him.  
  
"The other testimonies contained the same information. How do you know for sure that this information told to you is authentic?"  
  
"Because I've seen Pettigrew since then. He's the one responsible for bringng Voldemort back to power. Pettigrew took my blood and used it to bring him back." Harry pulled up the sleeve of his robe and held up his elbow for the court to see. A faint scar of where Pettigrew used a knife to take his blood was still visible.  
  
Whispers broke out across the courtroom.  
  
"Order!" The judge roared. "Is that all?" He asked Harry as the room became silent again.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Very well then, please go sit down."  
  
Sirius grabbed Harry's hand as he turned to leave and gave him a look of gratitude. Harry grinned and went to go sit down.  
  
"Now, are there any more testimonies?"  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"No, your honor."  
  
"Then I leave it to the jury to decide the verdict." The judge looked at the jury. "By a show of hands, do you find the accused not-guilty?"  
  
Before any of the jury members got their hand half-way in the air, there was a shout from the back of the court.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The entire court twisted in their seats to see who shouted. In the very back corner, towards the double-doors, was a dark, hooded figure. Very short and pudgy, the figure stepped out of the shadows and walked slowly to the front of the court, standing in front of Sirius.  
  
"This man is not guilty," Came a squeaky voice from under the hood. Slowly, he removed it.  
  
"Oh my God! It's Peter Pettigrew!" Gasped someone in the stands.  
  
Sure enough, standing before the judge, was Peter. Confusion and hate radiated from Harry.  
  
The judge was at a complete lost for words. The whole court errupted with hurried babbling.  
  
"It's true! He's alive!"  
  
"Pettigrew alive!"  
  
When the judge gathered himself, he began to bellow.  
  
"ORDER! ORDER I SAY! There will be ORDER!"  
  
Slowly, the chatter died down.  
  
The judge looked at Pettigrew with disbelief.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew, by showing yourself in this courtroom you comfirm all the testimonies against you in this trial. I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest." He motioned to the guards that had led Sirius into the courtroom and they walked briskly over to Peter. They began to lead him out before Peter suddenly jerked himself to become face-to-face with Harry.  
  
"You now owe me!" He whispered, then laughed evily. Harry recoiled and Lupin's lip curled with anger. Renee took Harry's hand.  
  
I owe him? Harry thought to himself as he watched Pettigrew being dragged away. He repaid his debt to me just now, how can I owe him?  
  
"Beware you fools! Lord Voldemort has risen stronger than ever before! All of you shall die!" Peter started to scream as he was pulled out of the room.  
  
When the chaos of the room died down, the judge gathered himself.  
  
"Well, in light of the new evidence, there is no doubt about the innocence of Mr. Sirius Black. I therefore pardon all accusations against him and he is free to go." He stood up and left the court. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Renee, and Lupin jumped up and their seats and began to cheer. Sirius, beaming ecstatically, jumped out of his seat and ran to Harry. He picked him up and began to twirl around on the spot.  
  
"Thank you Harry, thank you!"  
  
"What I'd do? It was Wormtail."  
  
Sirius put him back down and embraced Lupin in a hug. Dumbledore was beaming and shook hands with him afterward.  
  
"I should never had doubted you, Sirius."  
  
"I don't blame you, Professor."  
  
"Well then, this calls for a celebration!" Dumbledore said.  
  
  
After fighting the crowd of reporters and leaving the Ministry, all of them returned to Hogwarts and joined Dumbledore in his office for a private party. Half of the Hogwarts staff came up afterward to congratulate Sirius and appologize. Professor McGonagall presented the room with the newly released edition of the Daily Prophet. It stated that Black was innocent, that it was Pettigrew the whole time. The magical communtity appologized and wished him well. There was no mention of Harry and Renee.  
  
Not long before people began to leave, Sirius took Harry to the side.  
  
"You know what this means?"  
  
Harry beamed at him  
  
"Oh, yes!"  
  
"Dumbledore is going to help me get situated. Then we have to have a discussion with the Dursleys. If all goes well, you'll be able to go home with me when school ends next week."  
  
Harry was too excited to speak, but simply grabbed Sirius in a hug. He laughed and hugged him tightly back. Sirius then leaned back and looked behind Harry, Renee was looking at them.  
  
Harry looked back and smiled, and she smiled back.   
  
"Go on," Sirius whispered in his ear.  
  
With a grin, Harry left him and walked over to Renee.  
  
"I'm very happy for you, Harry." She said.  
  
"Just when I think I've had the happiest momment of my life, something happens to challenge it."  
  
Renee smiled.  
  
"What happens now?"  
  
"Well, he has to get situated, then we have to work out the Dursleys. If all goes according to plan, I'll be spending the summer with him. Like I should always have been."  
  
Renee nodded, then a frown started on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing. Let's um... let's do something special next week? Please?"  
  
"Er.. sure." Harry said.  
  
It dawned on Harry, as he walked with her over to Ron and Hermione, that there was only one week left... and then he and Renee would have to say goodbye for the summer. He did'nt realize just how much he was going to miss her, already he felt torn apart.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Going Home  
  
  
The days seemed to go by much more quickly now that it was the last week of school. Harry was determined to keep his promise with Renee, to do something special with her. When he tried to get some advice out of Ron, Ron simply said that he and Hermione were doing something.  
  
"What is it that you two do?!" Harry shouted at Ron one evening.  
  
"Harry... I... I don't know how to explain." Ron said. "All I can say is.. I think I like Hermione."  
  
Harry smiled at him.  
  
"Well, we all know that! It was pretty obvious last year with Hermione seeing Krum!"  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
"Well then, you don't need me to tell you what we do together. All we do is talk and... and be together, that's all."  
  
"Does she feel the same for you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I get the feeling she does.. it's funny though. She talks with Renee a lot. They're much closer now after all we've been through. Maybe you should ask them." Ron looked hard at Harry, considering him for a momment.  
  
"Now, we all know you love Renee. It's plainly obvious and it's not because of the fact that you two are soul mates."  
  
It was Harry's turn to blush.  
  
"Well I... I guess I... er.." He took a deep breath. "Oh Ron, she's wonderful. She's smart, brave, and talented. To me, she's pretty too, but that's not important. What's important is that she seems to like me for me, not because I'm famous."  
  
Ron was nodding and looking dreamy.  
  
"Can you believe this Harry? Three years ago this would be the last conversation we would ever think of having. Yet, here we are, talking about two wonderful girls."  
  
Harry agreed, then remembered what he wanted to ask Ron in the first place.  
  
"So can you help me think of something special to do with her?"  
  
Ron studied him a minute.  
  
"What is it that you both enjoy?"  
  
Harry thought a momment.  
  
"She has a good talent in flying and good eye for Quidditch." He sudgested.  
  
"Well then, go for a ride together. Just the two of you."  
  
Harry blushed again, looking guilty.  
  
"We've already done that once,"  
  
"Try it more romantic like, say... fly your broom up to the girl's window and sweep her off her feet. She gets on your broom and you tour around the grounds."  
  
"That would be hard to pull off," Harry said to him.  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Sounds good!" Harry shouted.  
****  
  
  
Renee was growing more depressed with every evening. Hermione helped cheer her up when they engaged in girlfriend-like conversations. What surprised them both was that they usually ended up talking about Harry and Ron. Hermione admitted that she liked Ron a lot and that she's discovered a side of him that she never would of dreamt had exisited. She filled Renee in on the last four years and her initial thoughts about him... but how she was secretly growing to love him. Hermione was thrilled to have a boy go nuts over her, especially to become jealous if another boy was in her life.  
  
Renee was the same way. She had never had a boyfriend before, and was'nt sure if Harry considered her a girlfriend. Sure, they kissed a couple times... which was true bliss to Renee... but would they have a relationship? Hermione was curious on Renee's thoughts about having an Etam Luos.  
  
"Who would of thought? I wonder if my parents know, they would be tickled if they knew a famous British wizard just so happened to be my soul mate." Renee said to Hermione.  
  
"Emm... it's really exciting, I think." She said, lounging on Renee's bed.  
  
"Harry is not who I thought he would be. I expected the famous Harry Potter to be real stuck up and spoiled... but he's really a quiet, sensitive, caring guy. No where close to what I expected. That's what I really love about him," Renee glanced at Hermione and giggled like a child in a candy store. "And.. he's cute!"  
  
They both erupted into giggles. Hermione suddenly got serious.  
  
"Has he told you that he loved you?"  
  
Renee stopped giggling and shuffled her feet.  
  
"Not.. directly, no." She then looked up to stare at the special rose protected lovingly on her nightstand. "But in other ways, yes."  
  
Hermione followed her gaze.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yep. And it's still just as fresh as the day he placed it gently in my hand."  
  
"Wow! Oh Renee, I can't imagine how you two must feel! Is it because you are soul mates?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Renee said simply.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch, a mixed expression comming across her face.  
  
"Sorry to run out on you Renee, but I promised Ron I'd come spend some time with him before bed."  
  
Renee nodded, remembering the promise Harry had made to her about doing something special together. Perhaps he forgot?  
  
Hermione gave her a hug and left, almost skipping down the stairs. The other girls in the room were off doing things, so Renee was left alone. She decided to keep working on a project that she started not too long ago, so she pulled out a special sketchbook where you could tear out the pages easily. Searching for her pencils in the special box that Harry had given her for her birthday, she sat down next to the window.  
  
"Now, where is that stupid indigo?" She muttered to herself.  
  
TAP TAP  
  
Nearly sending the box and the contents flying, Renee jumped in her seat at the sudden sound.  
  
TAP TAP  
  
She twirled on the spot to look at the window, but there was no one outside.  
  
"That's silly, I'm at least one hundred feet off the ground. How could anyone tap the window?" As if in response, a head suddenly appeared out of no where.  
  
"AHH!" She yelped.  
  
A body soon appeared after the head to reveal Harry Potter, sitting on his broomstick. He waved and smiled innocently. Renee immediately opened the window.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?"  
  
Harry flew his broomstick inside the window, Renee jumping to the side to avoid him. He landed expertly in front of her.  
  
"Just taking an evening stroll." He shrugged, grinning. "Thought you'd might want to come along."  
  
Renee was at a loss for words.  
  
"Uhh, sure.. I'm game."  
  
Harry smiled broadly and reached for her hand. She took his and he gently assisted her in climbing behind him on his broomstick. Hesitant at first, not knowing if she should, she put her arms around his waist. He turned and gave her a small smile, which she returned.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be,"  
  
Harry launched the broomstick and they were speeding out of the window and into the moonlight. Renee held on tighter, fearing she would fall off. She heard Harry laugh silently as he flew them over the castle.  
  
"I've got the invisibility cloak in my pocket, if you see anyone, whip it out quick and put it over us." Harry told her.  
  
"Right," Renee replied.  
  
They did'nt see anyone outside that night. In quiet bliss, the two soul mates flew silently over the school grounds. After what seemed like forever, Harry quietly landed them beside the lake. They walked together, and to Renee's delight, he held her hand. Both of them seemed very happy.  
  
After walking together for a while, they found a fallen log and sat down, Harry putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think this was one of the best nights of my life." Renee whispered.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry? The summer is going to be so long without you." Her chin fell to her chest.  
  
Harry picked her chin up with his finger and gave her a smile.  
  
"Hey, you're fogetting that I'll be living with Sirius now. We'll be able to visit! Not to mention write. I'm sure Hedwig would be crushed beyond reasoning if she was'nt able to visit with Keto."  
  
Renee beamed at him and nodded happily.  
  
They were silent for a while, staring at the relection of the moon on the lake.  
  
"Renee, I... I feel complete now. Like a gap is now filled. You fill that gap." Harry whispered suddenly in her ear.  
  
Renee's eyes went wide and she grinned.  
  
"You're the missing piece to my puzzle, Harry." She kissed him on the cheek. He sighed contently and Renee felt it right to rest her head on his shoulder. She felt him kiss her on her forehead and hug her tightly.  
  
I don't want this to end. She thought to herself.  
  
Yet, like all good things, they sadly agreed after a while that it was time to go back. Harry flew her up to the girl's dorm window and assisted her off his broom.  
  
"Thank you, so much Harry."  
  
"I really enjoyed myself, let's do this again, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, definately."  
  
He smiled then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, Renee kissed back. After what seemed like forever, not wanting to part, Harry reluctantly parted and smiled. Blushing, he waved and pulled the cloak over himself, dissapeering from Renee's sight.  
  
She sighed, mixed with pure joy and sadness. Getting undressed in the bathroom, she got into her pajamas, then walked back into the room and slipped into bed. Before falling off into the dreams she often had of her flying with Harry, she stared at the rose.  
  
"He loves me, and I love him. That rose will last forever."  
  
Sighing, she fell asleep. Little did she know that the one she loved was watching her from the window, silent tears of happiness splashing on the sill.  
****  
  
  
The day Renee and Harry were dreading came almost instantly. The whole of Gryffindor house was buzzing as people packed their trunks and bid farewells to the people they would'nt see on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was full of mixed feelings. He was very, very excited, for the Dursleys agreed to give Sirius custody in a heart beat, on condition that none of "their kind" ever came near them again. But there was something holding him back. Renee. He did not want to leave her, he felt he needed to be by her side, to protect her if any harm should come near. The only thing that made him cope with that fact, was Sirius promising him that he could visit with her over the summer.  
  
Harry followed Ron and the other boys out of the dorms. Both Ron and Harry ran to be with the people they would miss the most. Hermione and Renee. Together and acting much like they did when they all became friends with Renee, they headed to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Once long into their journey, the two couples slid next to each other, engaging in conversations over their summer plans.  
  
"So, what do you think of your first year at Hogwarts, Renee?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"The best decision I've ever made so far," Renee replied. "Sure, it was hard at first. Moving to a completely new country and climate. Not only a new school, but one where you did'nt go home at the end of classes. New people and culture. I don't think I've ever drank so much tea in my life!"  
  
Harry and the others laughed.  
  
"But the best part... the best part was meeting all of you. Having three best friends." Renee added, blushing.  
  
The others nodded in agreement, looking from one to the other.  
  
"What are you doing over the summer, Renee?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, my parents are comming to visit my brother and I in London, where he has a large apartment. I think 'yall call those flats. Anyway... they won't stay long. Dad has a meeting in Sydney. So, basically, I'll be sketching Big Ben... and writing to you all of course."  
  
"You'll have to come over my house, all of you." Ron said. "I'm sure my dad would love to see your sketches, Renee."  
  
"That would be fun... we could all do something together." Renee sudgested.  
  
  
Not long afterward, much to their dismay, the Hogwarts Express screached to a hault at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Slowly, they gathered their things and hopped off the train. Waving eagerly was Sirius Black, looking clean and healthy. He reminded Harry of the man laughing in the photo of his parent's wedding. His hair was cut short, clean shaven, and wearing brand new robes. Sirius happily hugged Harry and helped him with his trunk.  
  
"Harry! Oh, Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasly was walking over, followed closely by Ron and Ginny. "Oh, Harry... look at how much you've grown! You'll have to come by for a visit, if your Godfather permits." She was hugging him and smoothing out his hair.  
  
"I'm sure it won't be a problem," Sirius said, smiling.  
  
"I.. I would like to apolo-" Mrs. Weasly began.  
  
Sirius held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"Don't worry. That's alright."  
  
Mrs. Weasley blushed then turned to Harry again.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I'd love to chat longer but Mr. Weasley has put out his back at home and I'm afraid he insists on healing the Muggle-way." She sighed, annoyed. "So, I'm afraid we have to make a quick exit." She bent down and kissed Harry and turned to leave.  
  
"Bye Harry!" Ron called. "I'll write and we'll see each other soon!"  
  
"Bye!" Harry called back.  
  
"Ready Harry?" Sirius asked, hauling his trunk onto a cart.  
  
"Just one thing.." Harry searched the crowd of students and families.  
  
"Harry! Wait, Harry!"  
  
Renee was bounding out of a crowd, her brother keeping an eye on her.  
  
"Oh, there you are! I was afraid..."  
  
"I would'nt leave without saying goodbye." Renee said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Harry sighed.  
  
"Me too, but like you said.. we can visit!" Renee tried to keep the tears back.  
  
"I'll write you all the time..."  
  
Renee nodded and pulled something out of her robes.  
  
"I made... I mean... this is for you, Harry."  
  
Harry took the package and looked at her, gratitued and sadness washing over him.  
  
Renee grabbed him in a hug, squeezing tightly.  
  
"I... I love you Harry." She whispered in his ear, and without a backward glance, she raced off into the crowd again.. leaving Harry in a state of shock.  
  
He could'nt move, until a hand was gently laid on his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon Harry, let's go home." Sirius said gently.  
  
As Harry followed him through the gateway to King's Cross, he gently pulled the wrappings off the package Renee had given him. It revealed another portrait, completely drawn in graphite pencil. Sitting closely to one another, were two people. Harry and Renee. The only color seen, was the green of Harry's eyes. If he had not known it was a drawing, he would of thought it was a photograph. Smiling, he turned it over to read a note.  
  
When a witch or a wizard creates a pieve of art, the only way the contents will move is if both the artist and the first viewer agrees that it's perfect. The picture I made you for Christmas won't move because I did'nt believe it was perfect. Only you can decide if this picture moves. I hope you like it.  
Love Always,  
Renee  
  
When Harry turned the picture over again, to his surprise, the drawings of himself and Renee were smiling broadly and looking from one to the other sheepishly. They were moving.  
  
As Harry and Sirius piled into a waiting cab and were driving off, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Sirius, obviously, tried to look clueless and stare out the window. Harry quickly wrote a letter.  
  
I have never seen a more perfect pieve of artwork. Of all the magical pictures I've ever seen, your portrait moves most of all. It, like youself, for lack of a better word, is perfect. I hope to hear from you and see you soon. You did'nt let me tell you one thing before you left. I love you too.  
Affectionately Yours,  
Harry  
  
..... The end is only the beginning .....  
  
A/N: The 2nd series is entitled: Hatred's Prisoner. Go read that now! Nice peeps!  
~OrcaPotter 


End file.
